Fem-Naruto x Fem-Hinata (Five-Shot)
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: This is a story of Fem-Naruto and Fem-Hinata where they come together and go into a secret relationship from everyone around them. It's going to be in Hinata's Point of View. Smart-Naruto. Minato and Kushina alive!
1. Fem-Naruto x Fem-Hinata Part 1

(Hinata's Point Of View)

(Age 5)

It was Neji-nii-san's father's funeral and he now won't even look at me.

I look at him to see him talking to father while he was crying because of the lost of his father.

I tried going up to him, but he just have me the cold shoulder making tears come from my eyes.

Running from the compound, I feel down, next to the park, and started to cry.

It was the about nine o'clock at night so the noon was shining above me as I cried my eyes out.

It was also the middle of winter so snow was on the ground which made my down wet from lying on it.

"Why are you crying?". I heard a girls voice ask me so I looked up to see a blonde headed girl with a red scarf around her neck as she wore an orange coat.

I didn't answer her as she'll walked to me with her big blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

All in all, I thought she was a pretty girl with her hair that went down to the middle of her back.

Once she was next to me, she smiled as she asked if I knew where my house was.

Now realizing that I didn't know where I was, I shook my head, saying no which made her nod her head.

She cocked her head to one side then lifted up my chin, looking into my eyes as I felt my cheeks brighten up.

She smiled once more, "Telling from your eyes, I'm guessing that you are from the Hyuuga clan right?"

I nodded as she let go of my chin then into a thinking pose. "Well, the Hyuuga clan is quite far and my house is not to far from here so I will take you there, okay?"

I nodded as she took my hand and helped my stand on my feet as we ran to her house, hand in hand.

Once we made it to her house, we climb up the stairs and opened the door, while taking of our shoes, and I was welcomed into warm feeling house.

She said hello and I see her parents coming out of the kitchen worried, "Where have you been Naruto?! You were supposed to be back an our ago!"

The mother, who had long, beautiful, red hair, spoke worriedly as the father knelled down.

I recognized the man from somewhere and it finally got me, he was the Fourth Hokage! This girl was the daughter of the Fourth Hokage!

"Please Naruto, tell us next time you decide to stay out late okay..."

She nodded while a smile as she tugged my arm towards her as she spoke, "Well, mostly the reason I was out later was because I heard crying from a distance, so I went to investigate! Turned out to be this crying girl from the Hyuuga clan! Her compound was to far so I decided to bring her here instead!"

Her parents looked at me then both gave me a kind smile. Her mother gave Naruto a kind smile as she rubbed her head, "That was good thinking of you Naruto, let me go make her some tea."

The Fourth Hokage rose while looking at his wife, I will go grab Hiashi to tell him where his daughter is.

They then both left the room to both do the things they said they were going to do as Naruto and I went and sat on the couch in the living room.

We sat there for a little bit then I decided to ask Naruto a question.

"Umm... Naruto...". She looked at me with a smile, " That's my name, don't where is out! "

I nodded and have her a soft smile which made her put her hands on my checks.

"You are so cute when you smile! You should smile more!". This made my checks burn red as she took her hands from my face and asked what I needed.

My blush faded away... I didn't know why I was blushing so much but I just decided to ignore it.

I looked at her diamond blue eyes then spoke, "Umm... How exactly did you know that I was from the Hyuuga clan..."

She laughed which confused me into she stopped laughing and closed her eyes while smiling, "It's because you have those unique, beautiful eyes pretty girl!"

This made my eyes widen because my eyes were always what made people laugh and bully me.

Then, the tea was brought in by Naruto's mother then was brought down into the table so we could drink it.

I walked over and grabbed a cup of tea and so did Naruto and we both knelled on the ground next to the table in the middle of the living room.

Her mother went back to the kitchen as Naruto looked over at me, "So, you know my name, what's yours?".

My eyes widen, as I told her that my name was Hinata Hyuuga which made her smile and look at me with jealousy.

"Aww man, that's such a pretty name Hinata! I wish I had a pretty name like that!"

I giggled which made her look at me with confusion as I spoke, "You have a beautiful name, Naruto... I wish a name like yours..."

She smiled as she thanked me as we heard someone knock on the door so Naruto got up and answered it and said, "I think it's your family Hinata!"

I put my tea down and walked to the dot to see my father and mother who looked worried.

"Honey, you shouldn't have run off like that!". I put my head down in apology as my father said that I was going to have extra training because of this which made me sink my head down lower.

"Actually, I think that she was a brave girl for going out on her own!". I turn to see Naruto who was now standing next to me, holding my hand as she spoke these words.

My mother gave her a soft smile, "That is very kind of you lady Naruto. I think that you are right... She doesn't need extra training because of this... She already gets enough training as it is... Right dear?"

He sighed as he spoke, "I guess that you are right... Thank you for finding her lady Naruto."

She nodded as Naruto's mother and father came up behind us. "Ah, Hiashi, it's good to see you after all this time!".

Said that Fourth Hokage himself which made my father scoff, " Yes well, thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

Naruto's mother nodded as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, well, Naruto is very good at protecting, aren't you pumpkin..."

Naruto giggled as she nodded to her mother and my own mother took my hand and said goodbye to Naruto's family.

Naruto let go of my hand and have me a hug as she asked me, "You are going to the academy next year, right?"

I let go and nodded for which she smiled and said that we would she each other then which made me smile as we left the house.

I still don't know why I kept blushing every time she got close to me or gave me a complement... Maybe I will find out in the next future...

In the academy...

**********Time skip brought to you by my brother hiding the computer**********

(Age 6)

I was walking with my cousin to my first day at the Academy which scared me because I didn't know what was going to happen between me and the students.

I was wearing a red shirt under a white coat that I got from my mother. I also wore black pants with blue sandals which matched my jacket that my mother gave me.

Once I got to the academy with my cousin only for him to knell down and put his hands on my shoulders. "Okay Lady Hinata, you need to do your best and make some friends, okay?"

I nodded as he rubbed my head then walked away. I turned to see kids running and playing around which made me kinds of sad because I didn't have any friends like everyone else has.

"Hey! Pretty girl!" I recognized that nickname from the girl I met last year for which I looked to my left to see Naruto running towards me.

"Hey pretty girl, I mean, Hinata Hyuuga! I haven't seen you since we first met! How have you been!" I remember now how happy she always is so I smiled back and nodded.

"I have been pretty well, thank you for your concern, Naruto..." She rubbed the back of her head as she grabbed my hand which made me blush a little bit, and she brought me over to a big tree.

She let go of my hand and started to climb up the tree which made me conscious of me climbing up after her. She shouted at me to come up which made me gulp, not wanting to get my jacket dirty so I took it off and put it around my waist then climbed up the tree.

Once I got up to the branch next to hers, I see that she was looking at me with red cheeks which confused me as to why he was looking at me like that, but she smiled, making me forget about it.

She digged around in her pocket and pulled out a bracelet and handed it to me with a blush, "I made this for you... I thought that you would like it..."

I took the bracelet from her hand and looked at it to see that it was a small brown rope bracelet with three beads that said BFF.

This made me look at her with shock as I stuttered, "Y-You want t-to be friends w-with me?" I don't know why I was stuttering as she nodded with a smile.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you! Besides... I have always wanted a best friends and I think that you would be the best candidate!"

My eyes widen then I laughed which confused Naruto so she asked why I was laughing so I stopped laughing and smiled at her. "I was going to ask you when I find you to ask you to be a friend of mine as well."

She smiled as she took my hands and put them to her chest as she smiled, "We shall be the best of friends! I know it!"

I nodded with a smile as the bell rang and we climbed down the tree and I put my jacket back on and we ran inside to our classroom.

Entering our classroom we see a teacher with a scar across his nose and his hair into a spiky pony tail. He told us all to sit down for which Naruto and I sat on at the top of the stairs in the middle row.

Our teacher smiled as he put his papers on his pedestal then looked at us. "Hello class! Welcome to your first day in the Ninja Academy! My name is Iruka Umino and you will all call me Iruka-sensei! I will now take roll call"

He called everyone's names, even Naruto's and I's name then we were all given a piece of paper and we were supposed to write down about ourselves.

Looking at the paper, I see that there were questions that we were supposed answered and one of the question was, "Who do you love."

I didn't know what to put down so u just put down NA, telling him that I didn't love anyone.

Once everyone was done, he took the papers and spoke, "What these papers were was time capsuls. You will fill these out every year and you will get to see them when you graduate from here, alright?"

We said, "Yes sensei." then we started calling about rules about school and about spars and learning Jutsu and Kenjutsu. We will also be learning the original things you learn in school like Math and Science.

It was time for lunch, so Naruto and I went outside and went over to the tree that we were in the beginning of school.

We sat under the tree as Naruto yawned and leaned against the tree. "Ah, that took forever! So many rules!" I nodded as I pulled out my Bento as Naruto took out her own Bento.

We started eating as Naruto looked at me, "So... About those questions we answered earlier... What did you put down for the one you love..."

I was confused by her question, but I answered anyway, "I didn't put down anything... I don't know who I love yet..." She then looked down like she was sad so I asked what wrong.

She didn't answer so I asked if she answered that question for which she looked up at the tree above us, "Yea, I put a name down... But I can't tell you... Its a secret!"

This seemed to lighten her up so I nodded with a smile, kind of disappointed that I couldn't hear what she put down on her paper.

"We finished out Bento's for the bell to ring so we all went back inside to have more tutorials about Ninja school and normal school which went for a few hours.

Once it was the end of school, both Naruto and I walked out of the Academy to see Naruto's mom waiting outside for Naruto for which she grabbed me over and brought me over to her mother.

"Hey mom! Look who is my best friend now!" Her mom looked down at me for her to smile at me and speak, "Why hello Hinata! It's so good to see you again!"

I nodded and bowed to her then I heard my name so I turned to see that my older cousin was calling out for me so I said goodbye to Naruto and ran over to my cousin.

He smiled down at me then looked down at my wrist to see the friendship bracelet that Naruto made me so he asked me if I made a friend so I pointed over to Naruto who was laughing with her mom.

He looked shocked, "You made friends with the Hokage's daughter! That's my girl!" I smiled as I heard Naruto shout out to me, saying goodbye for which I turned and waved to her as we both left to our houses.

I can't wait to hang out with Naruto in the future...

**********Time skip brought to you by getting my brothers computer back**********

(Age 11)

It has been five years since I have been going to the Ninja Academy, and it has been one of the greatest thing that I have been doing.

The best thing about going to the Academy was hanging out with Naruto. I love having a best friend to hang out with when I am feeling lonely.

Once I got to the Academy, I went over to the tree to see that Naruto wasn't there which confused me because she was always here before me.

"Hinata, come over here for a minute!" I turned to see Iruka-sensei was waving at me so I nervously walked over to him and asked what he needed me for.

"I just need to check something with you before we start class today..." I nodded as we went into the classroom as he opened a box as I figured out were the time capsules.

I was confused when he pulled Naruto's time capsules and he handed them to me. He told me to look at a specific question that has my name on it.

I was still confused but listened to what he said and opened the first capsule that we did at the beginning of school then looked over it until I found my name.

I looked over at the question which made my eyes widen... It was the question of who she loves... She loves... Me? I looked over at the other time capsules to see that they all had my name.

I looked at Iruka-sensei for answers for which he sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know if she is lesbian or not but I think that you should just think about it, okay?"

I nodded as I took one of the papers and gave the rest to him then walked out of the room. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She... Loves me... And its more then a friend type of love... This got me thinking about how she has acted in the past.

She would give me a ton of complements about my eyes and my name... She blushed when I took off my jacket... And she got sad when I said that I didn't put anyone on the line of who I love.

She has always loved me, from the very start...

I then started to think about how I have been acting around her. I'm always blushing when I am around her and I can't stop staring into her crystal blue eyes.

I love the way she moves around her hair when it gets into her face... I even blush when she takes off her jacket... I admire her when she is in a spar and she wins or declares that she is going to win...

Do I... Love her as well...

I walked outside and I heard Naruto call my name for which she was under the tree and waving at me. I looked down at the paper then shoved it into my pocket and ran over to her.

She asked where I was because I was a little late for which I smiled and apologized.

All the sudden, she leaned her face close to mine which made me bleed a dark red in my cheeks as she spoke, "You're acting weird, whats wrong?"

I started stuttering my words as my face turned all red like I was a tomato. She shook her head and put a hand on my face, "You sure are acting strange... Stuttering? You never do that around me..."

I opened my mouth to speak but the bell rang and Naruto grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the classroom while talking, "We will talk at lunch, for now, lets go to class."

During class we just talked about Chakra and how it helps us with our Jutsu and how if it gets to zero, then we will die.

Then it was lunch time, Naruto pulled on my wrist to the tree in the yard. We climbed the tree and we sat on different branchs so we could look at each other, and no one could see us.

Naruto looked at me worriedly at me and spoke, "You have been acting weird all day... Does it have to do with me? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "N-No! Y-You did nothing w-wrong... It's m-me mostly..." She grabbed my hands and asked what was wrong.

"Please... Tell me... What's wrong..." I blushed at her touch then sighed as I pulled my hands away, which confused her, as I pulled out the slip of paper from this morning and I passed it to her.

She took it from my head and started to read it. I saw as her eyes widen as she whispered, "This is my time capsule... How did you get this..."

I shook my head and looked down with a guilty look on my face as she put the paper down then stuffed the paper into her pocket as she spoke.

"So... You know... About my feelings... Towards you..." I looked up at see that her eyes were covered by the hair in front of her face.

I then saw a tear fall onto her hands which made my eyes widen and I quickly told her that it wasn't her fault as she brought her face with tears streaming down her face.

I was shocked because I have never seen her cry like this before... It was like watching an angel cry. This made me realized by watching her cry in front of me.

I do love her... All this time... I just haven't realized it until I heard about her feelings towards me. I am such an idiot not realizing it until now...

Before I could say anything, she started rambling, "I am so sorry about all this! I didn't mean for this to get out of hand! I understand if you don't what to be with me anymore."

It was my turn to grab her hands to make her look at me. I used my hand to wipe away her tears then I spoke, "Why don't you start from the beginning."

She wiped away the rest of her tears and nodded as she started to explain about her feelings about me.

"I have always know that I was gay, or lesbian, ever since I was four years old. It started when a boy came up and kissed me... But I didn't feel anything... I know should have but I didn't."

I see that another tear fell from her eye so I grabbed her hands which made her smile at me as she continued.

"I thought that it was just because that I was young that I didn't feel anything, so I just kept going on in life... Until I met you. When I saw you crying in the snow, my heart fluttered and I really wanted to help you... Once you looked up at me, I was stunned by your pale eyes that stared back at me...

I thought that they were beautiful... You were beautiful... I decided to bring you home with me so I could know more about you, when I did... I knew that you were the one I love... Then you became my best friend, and I got closer to you... I never wanted to be away from you...

I... I love you... Hinata..."

My eyes widen, hearing that she loved me from her own mouth, but it also made my heart flutter when I heard it.

I started to laugh which confused her and she asked why I was laughing while I slowly stopped laughing and looked at her with a smile.

"I... I don't k-know why, but... I-I-I also have feelings for you..." This made her eyes widen as I explained, "I-I didn't r-realize that I l-loved you u-until I f-found out that y-you l-loved me and it b-brought my f-feelings up to the t-top l-level."

More tears fell from her eyes as she looked down then wiped them away as she then looked back up and laughed as she reached over and hugged me.

I giggled and hugged her back until I heard her gasp. I let go and asked her what was wrong for which then looked at me with curious eyes.

"Does this mean that... We are together?" I nodded which made her go into a thinking pose as she spoke, "We are going to have to keep it hidden though."

I was confused and asked why for which she has grabbed my hands and whispered. "My father told me about a law that the Second Hokage put up because he didn't like same genders together. He says that being with the same gender is against the law... So we cannot tell anyone, okay?"

I smiled and nodded as the bell rang and she nodded as well.

Suddenly, she kissed my cheek and grabbed my wrist then pulled me inside.

I know that this was going to be an interesting time with Naruto... But it was also going to be the best time of my life...

**********Time skip brought to you by it being 100 degress outside**********

(Age 12)

Today was the day they are picking teams for the Genin's, and I hoped that Naruto and I were going to be on the same team.

Our relationship has been going well... We are still keeping it a secret because it was the law that same sex couple's are not allowed in the Leaf village.

We meet up at midnight to spend time with each other and train with each other. We even had our first kiss a few months ago, and it was the best experience of my life.

I don't have any other friends then Naruto, probably because I was to shy to talk to anyone else and no one wants to talk to me anyway.

Naruto and I both passed the graduation test, but I heard that she just barely passed. I know why because her clones are not very good.

She told me about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside her by the Third Hokage who sealed it inside her when she was born.

I don't hate her for it because I know that she wasn't the Nine Tailed Fox herself but the jailer for its Chakra.

Naruto and I were now sitting in our regular spot at the top of the stairs, in the middle row seats.

We were talking to each other until Iruka-sensei came in with a smile and spoke. "Well, this is it! You are now all Genin! I will be giving you your teams that you will be with for the rest of your Genin and Chunin days!"

He started with team 1 and went down the rows until he got to team seven and he called out its names for the team, "Team Seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... and Hinata Hyuuga!"

Naruto and I looked at each other then we smiled and hugged each other as Sasuke-kun huffed in annoyance, probably because he was on a team with girls.

He then called out the rest of the teams, "Team Eight consists of Kiba Inuzuka... Sakura haruno... and Shino Abrume!"

He called team nine and said that they were already in action... I know who they are because my cousin, Neji, was on that team.

"Team Ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara... Ino Yamanaka... and Choji Akimichi!"

Now all the teams were called, it was time for lunch so Naruto and I walked outside to see Sasuke waiting for us outside the classroom.

I suttered, asking him what he wanted, and he scoffed, "Well, we are a team, aren't we? Aren't we supposed to have lunch..."

He was having an uncaring mood and I see that Naruto was looking at him suspiciously then nodded as we walked out of the school grounds and into the park where the three of us sat on a bench.

We all pulled out our bento's and started to eat as Naruto then looked over at Sasuke-kun and spoke, "Aren't you supposed to be, like, the person who hates all girls and stuff like that."

He scoffed and put his hands behind his head and spoke, "Well, you two aren't fan-girls like the other one's, so I am fine with you two being on my team... And you are both pretty strong..."

Naruto hummed and finished her bento as she stood up and looked at us with a smile on her face. "We are now Team Seven! Genin's of the Leaf Village! We need to do our best! And do it together!"

I smiled with a nod as Sasuke-kun scoffed once more, "Teamwork, you mean... I work alone..." Naruto puffed out her cheeks as she walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his collar and raised him up.

Sasuke was shocked that she could raise him off the ground, "Man... You have quite the strength..." Naruto scoffed, "My father taught me everything that has to do with teamwork, so that's what we will do, especially on missions, got it..."

He turned his head, "Fine... Just don't get in my way, loser..." Naruto sighed then dropped him on the floor as she looked up at the sun.

"It's time to go back... Let's go..." I nodded as Sasuke-kun was still on the floor, so I lent him a hand for which he took and I helped him up.

I then heard Naruto 'aw' as she looped her arm around mine, "You are such a good teammate, Hinata, you are the best!" I blushed as we both ran off with Sasuke running behind us.

We then waited in the classroom for about an hour and everyone has left so we were just waiting there forever. I didn't mind though because we were all just talking to each other until someone walked through the door.

We turned to see that it was a man with white hair and a mask over his face with his headband covered one eye. "I see that you are all already friends, huh... I think that you are all interesting."

Naruto spoke up. "I should have known it would be you, nii-san!". Kakashi-sensei scoffed and lifted one finger up, "Nope! It's Kakashi-sensei now, remember!". He scratched the back of his head as Kakashi told them to meet on top of the roof.

Once they got there, Kakashi-sensei told them to introduce themselves. I got a confused look on my face, "I-Introduce ourselves? H-How are we s-supposed to do that, s-sensei?". Kakashi sighed and Naruto giggled at his antics, ""Things you like... Things you hate... Dreams fire the future... Hobbies... Things like that...".

"Why don't you go first? I mean before we talk you tell us about yourself.". Naruto responded and Kakashi pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake... Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel life telling you that... My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it... As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies.". Naruto fell onto the ground laughing while thinking that they only learned his name.

He pointed to Naruto and she grabbed her headband while she spoke. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I like the ramen that my mother makes and training with my father and Hinata! I dislike people looking down at others and waiting for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, gardening, hanging out with Hinata, and eating ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage, better than my father, and so the village with stop disrespecting me and look up to me!". My eyes soften at her words and Kakashi says for the next person to go which was me.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga! What I like is Naruto and hanging out with my family. I dislike those who bring down others... My hobbies are hanging out with my little sister and Naruto, and training with my cousin and my father. My dream is to be kind like my mother, but to be strong like my father!" Naruto wrapped her arm around me and was smiling. Kakashi-sensei asked for the last person to speak wifi was the emo.

"My name... Is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things... I dislike a lot of things... My hobbies are training... And my dream is an ambition... It's to kill a certain someone...". I felt bad for him because he must have gone through some thing awful.

"Great! You are ask unique and gave your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow.". Naruto asked what there mission was calmly and Kakashi-sensei scoffed but some anyway. "It's a task that the four of us will do together... A survival exercise.". We got confused by what he said because we already did that in the Academy.

"This is not like your previous training... Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here... Only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. I'm other words... This is a break it or make it pass/fail test and the percentage they your week fail if at study l sixty six percent.". Naruto and I had shock looks on their faces.

"Then what was the graduation test for anyway?". Kakashi scoffed. "Oh that? That was so we could pick out selected candidates who might become genin. That's what it is...I decided if you pass or fail. Meet at Training Ground Seven at five a.m and being your ninja gear, and don't eat breakfast or...you'll throw up.". Kakashi-sensei then disappeared and left the Genin at the place that they were originally at.

Naruto sighed and looked over to us. "Knowing Nii-san, he is doing the bell test which is a test that my father taught him, so you probably want to eat breakfast." Naruto and I started to walk away from Sasuke but Naruto hurry and shouted to Sasuke-kun. "You should come at eight and not five because Nii-san takes a long time to show up!" With that Naruto walked me home then she headed home herself.

The next day, Naruto, Sasuke, and I showed up at eight o'clock and waited for about two hours for our teacher to show up. We waited until he showed up and when he finally did, Naruto yelled at him for being late.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way. Well, lets get started." He walked over and placed a clock on one of the logs placed in the training field. "Here we go, its set for noon." He pulled out two bells, "The assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it."

Naruto and Sasuke got in a battle position while I just stood their, confused as to what was going on. Kakashi-sensei glared at us, "Get ready... And... Start!" We all jumped away and we covered our Chakra.

I heard someone call out my name so I turned to see Naruto calling me over. I walked up them and crouched down so I could hear what Naruto was saying with Sasuke-kun were saying. "Alright, so knowing my brother, he is wants us to do teamwork. So this is the plan..."

After we discussed the plan, we all went into position as we waited for the first part of the plan to begin. Then Sasuke showed up and started to do Taijutsu against him which Kakashi blocked easily.

Then Sasuke tried to kick him in the head for which he blocked, but he didn't notice Naruto come up behind him and grabbed him from behind. Then several Naruto's came up and started to fight him but Kakashi turned into a Naruto clone. Naruto found out that he did the Kamawari no Jutsu and undid the jutsu.

I then ran out next to Naruto and asked what we were going to do for which she went into a thinking pose and started to think. "Well, let's just make up another plan as we try to find him again." Sasuke-kun and I both nodded as we jumped into the trees.

Once we found Kakashi-sensei and made a plan, and Naruto was the start of the plan as we all went into position. Suddenly a mass of shadow clones appeared and attacked Kakashi-sensei from all sides. He defeated them all which made smoke appear all around him. "A diversion, interesting.". Kakashi-sensei spoke as the smoke cleared.

On the right side of him, Naruto and Sasuke stood making hand signs and blew out a fire ball and air bullets that connected together to make the fireball stronger and headed straight for Kakashi-sensei. I then saw Naruto make the signal so I came out and tried to do some air palm on him but he got out of the way.

We then surrounded him in a circle as we waited for the alarm to go off, and when it did, we all fell to the ground, tired. We all walked back to the middle of the training ground, next to the pillars.

"Well... None of you for a bell, but I'm not going to send you back to the Academy.". We all looked surprised at him when he spoke. "All of you showed the true meaning of this test which was teamwork.". Naruto shouted that he knew it while Sasuke-kun scoffed but smiled and I breathed out some air I was holding.

"Those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon there friends are even weirder them scum.". He stared to walk over to the Memorial Stone and the kids followed him. "This is a place where heroes name lie... Do you know why they are here?"

"Because they are K.I.A or killed in action, right nii-sensei.". Kakashi nodded as he knelt down and rubbed two names on the stone which was "Obito Uchiha". Then he lifted his hand and gave us a thumbs up, "You pass! Tomorrow we will start it first mission. Meet here at eight a.m tomorrow.".

Naruto shouted that he was a ninja, I gave Naruto a high five, and Sasuke scoffed but smiled. He told us that he will take us out for lunch and Naruto was already halfway to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and they slowly followed behind her.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	2. Fem-Naruto x Fem-Hinata Part 2

(Hinata's Point Of View)

(Age 12)

It have been a month since Squad Seven has started doing missions and Naruto has not been happy about it. She has tried to convince her father about trying to go on a higher mission but he declined, so they have been doing D-Ranked mission's ever since.

We were now on a mission where we had to get the Daimyo's wife's cat named Tora.

We were in a forest all sitting on different branches, all with waki talkies, waiting for instructions from our leader. Kakashi-sensei is looking in a direction of the cat then talks to his team. "Alright, I'm at point B..." We all answered saying that they were at there point of location.

"Alright, Squad Seven...The target has moved! Follow it!" We all jumped in the direction of where the cat went.

We all hid behind different trees while Kakashi-sensei asked what their distance from the target was. "Five meters...I'm ready, just give the signal." Sasuke-kun and I agreed with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei told them to go at him, so we all jumped at the cat and Naruto caught it.

It started to attack her as she held it and a Naruto muttered that she hates cats. Kakashi-sensei asked if they verify the red ribbon on his right ear. Sasuke-kun told him that it was confirmed so the mission was complete.

We all walked back to the Hokage mansion to give their report and give the cat to his owner. "My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you, you little fuzzy kins, yes!" We all felt bad for the kitten and Naruto said that he deserved it.

The Fourth Hokage sweat-dropped but told them that the mission was complete and he started to look for other D-Ranked missions. Naruto pouted while she looked at her father. "Tou-san...I mean, Lord Hokage." She said as she bowed. "Can't we get higher ranked missions because we have been doing this for a month, now?"

Her father sighed as he looked up at Naruto. "Naruto, you start off with simple missions like any other Genin, so we can make sure that you are capable enough to go out on dangerous missions." Naruto cocked her head to one side as she spoke. "But how do we show our skill if we are just pulling weeds and finding lost pets."

"We need to see your dedication, speed, and teamwork, so we know when you are ready." Naruto looked down then looked back up at her father. "Sir...we have been doing this for a month, and has already completed over five hundred missions...I believe that we are capable to handle, at least, a C-Ranked mission."

The Fourth Hokage sighed as he looked over at Kakashi-sensei. "Well, your their sensei so you know them best... What do you think?" Kakashi-sensei bowed as he looked at the leader of the village. "I think they are ready for the C-Rank mission outside of the village."

He nodded and started looking through the papers of C-Ranked missions. I quietly heard him saying, "Find an easy mission..." He was probably looking for an easy mission because this was his daughter he was looking for a mission for. This made me smile, happy to know that he cares about his family.

I looked over at the team to see Kakashi-sensei looking lazy, Sasuke with a smirk on his face, and Naruto has a proud smile. Finally Minato-nii pulled out a paper and looked at the details.

"Alright, here is your C-Ranked mission. You will be body guards on a journey outside the village. You will protect a bridge builder named Tazuna Arakawa, and will bringing him to his home in the land of waves... Send him in!"

A man who smelled of sweat and alcohol walked in and took a swig of his beer. "What the... A bunch of little snot nosed kids! You...the short one with the idiotic look on his face...you really expect me to believe that your a ninja."

Naruto looks at her friends and finds out that she was the short one with the idiotic look on his face. She got depressed and looked down and sighed while Kakashi-sensei just rubbed her head. I felt bad for Naruto because I knew how it felt to be the shortest of the bunch.

Tazuna took another swig of his beer and looked at the kids. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country... I am building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely even if it is worth your life."

The three genin's nodded as my brother told them to get ready for their mission and to be at the gate in one hour. They started to walk out until Minato-nii asked Naruto to stay behind. They all walked out except for Naruto and he just looked at his father with a confused look.

I ran back to my house to see my five year old sister playing on the floor with her toys which made me smile as I put my shoes next to the door then went over to see my mother cooking.

"What are you doing home so early, Hinata? Are you done for today?" I shook my head and gave her a smile. "I'm going on a mission... A C-Ranked mission..." Her eyes widen and looked at me in shock. "A C-C-Ranked mission! You aren't supposed to get those until you are a Chunin!"

I looked down in shame, "The Fourth Hokage said that Squad Seven was ready." My mother looked down and started to mess with the spoon in her hand. My eyes soften as I grab her hands, like Naruto does, and spoke softly. "I am going to be just fine, Kaa-san..."

Her eyes widen again the softened, "Alright...be safe..." I nodded then ran up to his room.

I got ready then headed out to the Hidden Leaf gate to see my team including my teacher who was surprisingly on time. "Alright, lets get going." Kakashi-sensei said as they headed to the Waves Village. I could see that Naruto was excited because this was her first time out of the village.

I looked up at the bridge builder with a confused expression. "M-Mr. Tazuna? Y-You're from the L-Land Of W-Waves, is that c-correct?" He said that I was correct for which Naruto caught on as she looked over at her sensei with the same expression.

"Nii-sensei...There are ninja in the Land of Waves to, aren't there?" Kakashi didn't look at her but kept looking forward. "No... There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with there own hidden customs and cultures where ninja reside."

He started to explain the power of the hidden villages and how ninja protect their village, but I decided that I already knew this stuff so I don't need to relearn it. They started talking about how great the Hokage is and I could tell that they were doubting him and so did Kakashi.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-Rank mission, so you can relax." I asked if we were going to run into any foreign ninja and Kakashi chuckled while telling me that there would be none.

I looked at the bridge builder to see him looking nervous which got me thinking that he was probably lying or hiding something. They kept walking and they passed a puddle on the side of the road.

I thought that it was strange to see one even though it hasn't rained in days. Suddenly, Rain ninja appeared out of the puddle and wrapped chains around him and sliced him into pieces.

I was shocked to see Kakashi-sensei taken down so quickly and fast, it scared me... They said that one was down and then they headed towards Naruto. She took out a kunai and jumped up so they wouldn't catch her but they cut her hand slightly, leaving a mark.

Sasuke-kun attacked them by throwing a shuriken at the chains and lodging them into a tree. I ran in front of Tazuna to protect him as Naruto ran to one of the ninja and kick them in the side and Sasuke-kun did the same to the other one. Then Kakashi-sensei appeared and grabbed them both in a headlock.

We were shocked to see him because he was cut into pieces, but Naruto looked back to see that it was just pieces of logs so Naruto sighed and face palmed. "Great job you three...I have seen how much you have grown! Now Naruto, we need to check that wound of yours because there claws are covered in poison... We might as well go back to the village to check up on it."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed her hand, swearing that he would protect Tazuna with her life and that they will continue the mission. "That was cool how you got the poison out of your system, but if you bleed anymore then you will die..."

Naruto's eyes widen then started to freak out. I ran up to Naruto and worriedly looked at her hand only to see that it was healing by itself, so I just wrapped it in a bandage.

Kakashi-sensei looked at the client, "Tazuna...we need to talk."

We started to walk again and got to a lake where a boat man was waiting to pick us up. We got in and started to row in the mist. "The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just ahead in the Land of Waves."

The bridge appeared and they all looked at it in amazement and naruto said quietly that it as huge. "Mr. Tazuna..." Kakashi-sensei started, "before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something... The men who are after you, I need to know why... If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid I will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you... Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is the under scope of the mission. The one who seeks my life is a short man who cast a long and deadly shadow. You know him, at least you have heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi-sensei looked surprised at the name that was given. "Gato... Of Gato Transport... He's a businesses leader, everyone knows him!" Tazuna hummed as he explained. "He is a very power tycoon from a powerful company. But below the surface he if a ruthless man who uses the company to take over other companies and countries. He uses gangs and ninja for contraband and power."

He looked up at the us "It was one year ago when Gato first stepped in the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of it transport. Anyone who would stand in his way would simply... Disappear. In an island nation... One who controls the sea controls everything. There is one thing he fears... The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and it will break his control."

He looked up at the bridge with determination. "I am the bridge builder...I am the one who stands in his way.". I looked down, mumbling what I thought about the situation. "So that's it... Since your on charge of the bridge, your standing in his gangs way.". Sasuke looked at me, "That means the ones we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Kakashi-sensei looked at the bridge builder. "I don't understand... You knew he was dangerous and you knew that he would send ninja to eliminate you... Why did you hide that from us? Because the Land of Waves... Is a small provity nation. Even our nobles have no money. The common people who are building this bridge... They can't pay for a B or A rank mission... It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore... There will be no bridge... They will assassinate me before I reach home.".

He put a fake smile on his face, "But don't worry about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will cry "Granddad! I want my grandad!". My daughter will condemn the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow!". I put a hand to my chin as Naruto then put a hand on my shoulder, telling me not to listen to him so I didn't. Kakashi-sensei gave him an eye smile and says that they will be escorting him home.

When we got to shore, we walked through the woods while Naruto was in high alert and when she heard something in the bushes she threw a kunai. It turned out to be a white rabbit which got Kakashi-sensei suspicious. "Get down!"

We all got down to the ground a sword flew past the top of our heads and impaled the tree a few meters away.

Kakashi-sensei looked up and glared at the man standing on top of his sword. "Well, well... If it isn't Zabuza Momochi... Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". Kakashi-sensei started to reach up and he grabbed his slanted headband and lifted it up so it uncovers his eye. He opened it to show some form of red eye that was supposed to mean something.

I see Naruto smirked and Sasuke-kun looks shocked. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... Did I get that right? It's too bad, but you have to pass over the old man.". Zabuza says as Kakashi-sensei told us to go in Manji formation around the bridge builder.

Suddenly mist surrounded them and blood lust filled the air. Sasuke-kun started shaking and pointed a kunai at his gut but Kakashi-sensei stopped him. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with my life... All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!".

"I wouldn't be so sure...". Zabuza appeared in the middle of the Manji formation which shocked everyone. We all jumped away and Kakashi stabbed Zabuza on the gut. Zabuza turned into water which meant that he was a water clone.

Zabuza appeared behind him and slashed Kakashi-sensei into two pieces but he was also a water clone. Kakashi stood behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck and said that it was over.

Zabuza laughed, "finished? You don't really get it, do you? This is nothing but a drastic imatation. I will never be defeated my a copy cat ninja life you. You are full of surprises though. You have already copied my water clone Jutsu in a sinch. Very interesting... You made your clone say those words while you hid in the Mist, waiting for me to make my move."

Then the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him away. Zabuza ran to where Kakashi-sensei was and dragged him to the water. When Kakashi surfaced, Zabuza made hand signs for the Water Prison Jutsu which caught Kakashi-sensei in a ball of dense water that he could not get out of. I gasped because i knew that it was all up to the Genin now.

Kakashi-sensei tried to tell the us to run away because he was trapped and they could get killed, but Naruto shook her head and spoke, "No sensei! We can't leave you! Remember what you told us at the memorial stone!"

I know what Naruto was talking about so I said that quote, "Those who break the rules are scum... But... Those who abandon their friends are worse then scum!" I was surprised that I didn't stutter, but just went along with it.

Zabuza kicked Naruto which made his headband fall off and Zabuza stepped on it. "You are not ninja until you have killed and faced death until u are unfazed by it, you snot nosed brats are nothing.".

Naruto stood up and ran straight at the clone and kicked it. I called her name as she was pushed back by the enemy, but it turns out she did it Just to get her headband. "Hey you... The freak with no eyebrows... But this in your bingo book...a ninja who will become Hokage of his village to surpass his father... He never backs from a fight... His name is Naruto Uzumaki!".

She asked if Sasuke could hear him because she had a plan. "Alright then, let's get wild! Let's bring this guy down.". She turned to me, "Hinata... I want you to stay safe... Please protect Tazuna with your life..." I nodded as I stood in front of the client.

Kakashi-sensei screemed at us again to run, but they didn't listen and told him that they were going to save their comrade like he taught them to. Zabuza started to laugh, "So your still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja.".

He started to talk about when he was their age that he had already crush many opponents because of the test to become genin. I listened to his story and was shocked to hear that something that was happening. I watched when Zabuza kicked Sasuke in the stomach, shooting him back. He stepped on him like he was a log and laughed.

Naruto made the hand signs fit the multi Shadow clone Jutsu. About one hundred of him appear surround Zabuza. They all strike at Zabuza but he just blew them away with his sword. The real Naruto grabbed her backpack and pulled it a windmill shuriken and threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and smirked then jumped about ten feet into the air and threw the shuriken. The shuriken went past the water clone and straight for the real Zabuza. "So you went for the real me, to bad it won't hit me.". He caught it in the hand that wasn't used for keeping Kakashi in place.

But then a shadow clone of the actual shuriken appeared and Zabuza had no way of dodging it. But he jumped over it, dodging the shuriken. What he didn't know would happen, and even shocked me, was the shuriken he jumped over turned into the real Naruto. Everyone was shocked, except for Sasuke, because he figured it out when he grabbed the shuriken from Naruto.

Naruto ran up to Zabuza and slashed his arm which made him lose his grip on the water prison... Letting Kakashi-sensei free. This got Zabuza angry and he went to hit Naruto with the windmill shuriken but Kakashi stopped him with his hand. Kakashi looked over at Naruto telling her that it was an excellent plan and that she has grown.

Naruto nodded while scratching the back of her head... Zabuza growled while trying to give an excuse, "I lost my grip and accidently let go.". Kakashi shipped at him while saying that he had to let go or he would have been hit. Zabuza pushed harder on Kakashi's hand to make it bleed more. Kakashi pushed it away and they jumped away from each other.

Naruto hurried and got out if the water so she wouldn't get in the way of their battle. They both started don't have signs at the same time... They stopped at the same time and both shouted out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other making water spray everywhere.

They ran at each other and clashed Zabuza's sword with Kakashi's kunai and they struggled as against each other. They jumped away from each other and ran in a circle at the same time. Suddenly Kakashi speaks saying "Going to do next" which confused me because this made Zabuza scared.

Zabuza then scoffed, "all your doing is copying me, like a monkey...". Then at the same time they spoke, "you can't beat me with your cheap tricks... I'll crush you!". They started making hand signs but Zabuza stopped door some reason and Kakashi kept going and made a vortex Jutsu out of water.

Zabuza was hit by the vortex and slashed into a tree. He asked if Kakashi could see the future. "Yes, this is going to be your last battle.". Before Kakashi could finish him off, two senbon needles hit him in the neck and he falls to the ground... Dead. I look up in the tree to see a hidden mist tracker ninja who says he has been waiting to defeat him for awhile.

"By your mask, I can see that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". The tracker ninja jumped down and grabbed Zabuza. "Thank you for your help, I shall be taking him now.". He disappeared and Kakashi stood up and said that was time to go like nothing ever happened.

He pulled down his ninja headband to cover his eye then started walking. He only got a few feet before falling to the ground unconscious. "Kakashi-sensei!" we shouted as they check to see if he was okay. "He's fine, just unconscious." I spoke quietly as Sasuke and Naruto carry Kakashi back to the bridge builders house.

********Time skip brought to you by finding out that you are gay**********

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan...". Kakashi said as we sit down around him. "Listen sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it off that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it.". Kakashi apologised to us and looked at his other students.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful assassin so will be safe.". Tazuna said as Kakashi hummed. "Yea, but the boy in the mask... What about him?". Kakashi looked at her while he explained.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist... Those make are only worn by the most elite shinobi.". Sakura asked what they do and Kakashi told her that they were not Anbu but like an inferno squad. "They destroy all traces of a rouge ninja. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets in Jutsu, chakra, and medicine. These are the secrets of their village... If the enemy find them, the people will be in grave danger. It's the teachers duty to prevent this from happening, to keep the village safe."

Kakashi-sensei put a hand on his head and started to think. Naruto asked if he was okay and Kakashi-sensei told him that he was fine and said they the tracker ninja deals with the body immediately. Sasuke-kun's asked if it was important to do that and Kakashi-sensei agreed.

"Think about it, remember what teacher door to Zabuza body?". I said they didn't know because the tracker ninja took him away. "Yes, but why... He should have worked on the body right there as quickly as possible... Think of the weapons he did for takedown.". Sasuke said that he used throwing needles then his face got shocked.

"Exactly... None of it adds up... Here's the truth... Zabuza is still alive." Everyone, but Sasuke-kun, looked shocked and Naruto says that Kakashi checked to see if he was dead and he was. "His heart did stop, but it was just temporary state to simulate death. The weapons the tracker used are called senbon, they do not kill unless they hit a vital organ... Not in the neck. We can tell that the tracker ninja was not trying to kill him but to save him."

Tazuna asked if he was thinking to hard about this but Kakashi answered. "Once in suspicion, a ninja must quickly prepare. Hesitation leads to disaster... Every shinobi knows this saying.". Naruto was smiling which meant she was happy that Zabuza was alive.

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly... But how can we do that if your can barely move?". Kakashi laughed which got me confused until he said that he was going to train us. My eyes widen as I thought that it wouldn't help us and Kakashi-sensei reached over and pat my head.

"Hinata, I know what you are thinking, so think how was I able to stop Zabuza... Because you've all helped me... You've grown... Naruto, you've grown the most!"

This made her smile and says that she was stronger. "I don't believe it and nothing is gonna be good.". It was a little boy standing in the hallway and ran to his to the old man, calling him grandad. His mother scolded him for bring rude but Tazuna said that he was rude to them to so it was okay.

"Mom, don't you see that these people are going to die! Gato will come back and find them and wipe them out!". This guy Naruto angry and he told the boy that he was a super ninja but better and that he was a hero who was going to be the Hokage. "There's no such thing as a hero... Your just full of stupid ideas... If you want to stay alive then you should go back where you came from.". With that, he walked out of the room.

We all headed into the woods to train when he left.

Kakashi was standing in crutches and told them that training started now. They reviewed what chakra was so I blanked out until he said that they were going to climb trees... Without their hands.

We didn't believe him so he made a hand sign and slowly started to walk up the tree, without hands. Naruto gaped at him while I looked in wonder as he threw down three kunai and told them to use it to mark their progress.

They all made the same hand sign that Kakashi did and started to run up the tree. Naruto didn't get very far because he added to less chakra while Sasuke added to much of chakra

I looked at the kunai in my hand then took a deep breathe in as I collected Chakra to my feet then started to walk up the tree.

I got all the way to a high branch for which I sit down on it, and tried to tell them that I did it but all that came out are small stutters.

They all looked up at me as Naruto cheered, telling me good job which made me deeply blush at her comment as Sasuke-kun just scoffed.

"Well looks like the female member of the team is most advanced in Chakra control. Well done, Hinata!" This got the boys a little mad that they couldn't get to a branch like she did.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke of someone becoming Hokage, didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best bet at that. For the great Uchiha clan... maybe their not so great after all."

I understand what he was doing which was provoking them, so they get more determination to do what they need to do. They both started running up the tree again and marked where they left off.

I looked to my left to see Inari staring at the boys with a depressed look on his face, then he walks away. I wonder what he was doing all the way out here in the woods, hmm.

i was practicing to get to the top and was worn out while my teammates stayed at it which got me confused as to how they could keep moving. Naruto moved over to me and asked for my help which made me smile because I finally got to help Naruto with something.

**********Time skip brought to you by my neighborhood library**********

Tazuna scratched the back of his head with a chuckle saying that it was nice to have so many people there for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were scoffing down their food then threw up from eating so much food.

I chuckled when I saw Kakashi push away his food, not being hungry anymore. Naruto said that she had to eat to get stronger until Kakashi-sensei pointed out, "That's true... but puking won't help you..."

After dinner, I stood up and went to look at a picture that was torn at the edge which made me curious. "E-Excuse me... T-This picture is t-torn... I-Is there s-some r-reason for that. I-It looks like t-there is s-someone e-else in the p-picture but t-they got torn out." The family stopped what they were doing and looked solemn.

"It's my husband..." The Tsunami said as Tazuna looked down. "They used to call him a hero in this land." This made Inari leave the room which made her scold her father for talking about him. Kakashi looked at the bridge builder and asked for the story.

He looked up and sighed as he told the story. I blacked out as I stared at the picture with sadness...

Suddenly, Naruto stood up and started heading for the door. i asked where she was going and this was her response. "I'm going to prove it... I'll prove that is true... That in this world... There are real hero's!". With that she ran outside and started to train until he passed out.

The next morning, Naruto wasn't back yet which scared me so Sasuke-kun said that he would go find him.

They came back that night, carrying each other as Naruto exclaimed they got all the way to the top.

Kakashi told them that they did a good job and said that they will be body guards for Tazuna and they nodded. "In a little while the bridge will be finished." The bridge builder said and Inari jumped up out of his seat and started to shout.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato has got a whole army that will beat you down, and they will destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! It doesn't matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

Naruto turned her head to the side, "Just speak for yourself... It won't be like that for me, you got that." Inari's hands clenched. "Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, your just budding in! Your always laughing and playing around, you don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

I looked at Naruto sadly because she does know, from the villagers around her. "Listen to yourself wining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care... your nothing but a coward!" Naruto stood up and headed for her room.

Naruto and I shared a room while Kakashi and Sasuke shared their own. I walked up to our room to see Naruto looking out at the sky.

I walked up to her and sat across from her and also watched the sky outside as she started to speak, "That kid had no idea what he was talking about... He doesn't know what it is like to suffer..."

I looked at her sadly because I knew how the villagers treated Naruto and how she doesn't tell her parents about and just says she gets her wounds from training.

I found her once when she was being beaten, so I figured it out and I helped Naruto stay away from that type of trouble by bringing over to my house.

I look over to see how tired Naruto is from training so I walked over to her and dragged her over to her bed and tucked her into bed.

I kissed her forehead and told her to sleep and that everything will turn alright in the morning for which she smiled and nodded as she brought her hand up to my cheek and spoke, "I love you... Hinata..."

I touched her hand that was touching my face and told her that I loved her as well as I leaned down and touched her lips with mine which resulted in a sweet kiss between us.

I brought my head back to see Naruto with a blush on her face and I noticed that their was a blush on mine as well which made me smile.

"Goodnight, Naruto..." I see that she was already asleep which made me giggle as I went into my own bed and fell asleep.

What I didn't know was someone on the other side of the door, watching our every move.

**********Time skip brought to you by my dad going to a concert with a friend**********

It was morning and Naruto slept in because she pushed her body to the limit, so everyone already left so they could guard Tazuna. I decided to stay with Naruto until she would wake up.

Naruto finally woke up and found out that everyone has already left so she told me that we needed to hurry and got dressed and go find our team, I nodded.

We ran through the forest until we see a dead hog on the ground so we got suspicious and headed back. When we got there, we saw two ninja about to attack Inari so Naruto hurried and did the substitution Jutsu and took Inari and his mother a few feet away for safety.

He Inari's mother on the ground as Inari asked how we knew they were going to be here. He stated that he a hog that had been attacked and done trees having marks on them so we came back.

"Heh, its one of those puny ninja brats that Tazuna hired... Get them!". They started running at Naruto so she threw two shuriken that the samurai blocked but didn't know that they were actually shadow clones that knocked then down from behind.

Naruto turned over to Inari, "Sorry, I was late, though heros usually come at the last minute! By the way, sorry about yesterday... Calling you a coward was pretty mean I guess. Anyway, it's not true, ya know. Because you were really brave."

Inari stuttered to cry again and he got mad at himself because he did he wouldn't cry but Naruto just smiled. "What are you talking about... Your happy, what's wrong with that. When your happy, it's okay to cry, really!"

With that, we tied up the samurai and ran over to where the battle was. We could see that Sasuke was inside an ice mirror dome so we went inside to help him out.

Sasuke was surprised to see us then got mad at us because now he was struck in the done along with him. Naruto nervously laughed because he knew that he did something stupid, and I apologized but stopped when needles shot out at us.

We all got hit but not in vital points so they were only hurt in uncomfortable places. Sasuke decided to try and use a Fireball Jutsu which did not work. "That will not work... My ice is impenetrable.".

Naruto got fed up and used the shadow clone Jutsu and created about twenty clones of herself. The masked boy went from mirror to mirror, destroying the clones. Naruto did it again and again then Sasuke gasped and I turned to look at him and I gasp.

He has awaken the same eyes that Kakashi-sensei had, so he could now see what was going on with the boys speed. Sasuke asked Naruto to do the shadow clone Jutsu again. Even though Naruto was almost out of charka, she did the shadow clone Jutsu and the boy went fast through the mirrors that it was almost hard to see him.

Sasuke did the Fireball Jutsu and caught the boys edge of his shirt on fire which was immediately taken out by going in the ice. He was impressed that he hit him but then stopped when Naruto then passed out.

I ran over to Naruto to see if she was okay, but she didn't answer me and I heard Sasuke call out my name so I turned to see him running towards us and I see that senbon needles were flying at Naruto.

I stood in front of Naruto as I was hit by senbon needles as Naruto woke up and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"W-Why!" She shouted as I fell backwords and Naruto caught me in her arms as I softly spoke, "I'm sorry... Naruto... Just remember... That I love you..."

Naruto reached down and kissed me on the lips for which I kissed back, but then I felt nothing...

Everything went black...

************Time skip brought to you by my mom going to a baby shower**********

I woke up to someone crying on my chest for which I opened my eyes to see Naruto crying on my chest and Sasuke and Tazuna was looking down at me.

I whispered Naruto's name for which she brought her head up and I could see the tears streaming down her face. I smiled at her as Naruto shouted my name, happily, and hugged me.

I hugged her back then she pulled back and full forced her lips onto mine for which I fully kissed her back which made Tazuna laugh.

"So, you two are gay for each other, huh... Wasn't expecting that!" We pulled away then laughed as Naruto pulled me up as we turned to Sasuke who just scoffed but smiled.

"Congrats on your relationship..." We smiled at him as Naruto hugged me again for which I softly hugged her back as she spoke, "I'm so happy... Hinata..."

I hummed as I let go and we smiled at each other then we ran back to where Zabuza and and Kakashi-sensei were fighting.

Once we got to them, Naruto ran, saying that I was alive for which Kakashi-sensei smiled at me and said that he was happy that I was okay.

Zabuza ran full force at him but Kakashi-sensei lazily punched him away then kicked him in the face. Zabuza swung at him again but Kakashi-sensei got behind him and told him that he was falling apart and that he didn't know what real strength was.

Kakashi-sen was about to kill him with a kunai but stuck his arm while Zabuza swung at him. The sword flew a few feet away as both of Zabuzas arms were now useless.

Suddenly an old looking man with shades and a cane appeared on the bridge. "Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza? You look like yesturday's sunshine. I must say, I am... disappointed" Suddenly hundreds of ninja stood behind the man who I knew the name of... Gato.

"Gato... I don't understand, what is all this... why are you here, and who are these thugs you brought with you?" Gato scoffed as he spoke.

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza. That's right, your too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs behind me cost me something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can handle that, demon ninja of the mist. Look at you, you look as demonic wet kitten."

Zabuza scoffed as he talked to Kakashi-sensei. "Well Well Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no more quarrel." Kakashi agreed as Gato pressed forward and kicked Haku's face which made me growl.

He kicked him which made Naruto and I gasp but Kakashi and Zabuza showed no emotion. Naruto ran at Gato but Kakashi grabbed her and told her to use her head. "Well, what about you Zabuza! Are you going to let him do that!"

Zabuza told her to be quiet because Haku was dead so it didn't matter but Naruto pressed on. "What! So you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog! You and Haku worked together for year, doesn't that mean anything!"

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi... I merely used him as Gato used me. Now its over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me, but the boy... nothing." Zabuza said not looking at him.

"If you mean that, then you are even bigger rat then I thought." Kakashi told her that, that was enough but Naruto pressed on.

"Shut up! Far as I am concerned, he enemy number one! Why you... You ungrateful... After everything he did for you... He lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you! Nothing at all! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him! And if I become stronger, does that mean I will become as cold hearted as you! He threw his life away and for what! For you and your dream! You never let him a have dream of his own, but he didn't care, and you just toss him aside like he was nothing... A broken toll... man, that is so wrong... so wrong!"

Naruto had tears streaming down her face as I start to cry myself. "You talk to much..." Tears drop onto the floor in front of Zabuza. "Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade..." I looked at Zabuza to see that he looked up at the sky, crying.

"Well, he fought you... his home was breaking in two... You see Haku was always too soft and too kind... He felt pain and sorrow... and now, curse him, I feel it too... and something else... I feel contented that this is the way it ends."

He teared of the bandages around his face so you could now see what he looked liked. "What... Cat got your tounge... Are you so surprised to see that I am human... Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact... We always fail... Well at least, I have failed... Girl... Give me your kunai..."

Naruto looked down while grabbing her kunai and then threw it to him for which he caught in his mouth. Zabuza raced forward at Gato while he ran into the crowd of rouge ninja to hide himself. Zabuza ran through the crowd, slicing everyone that got in his , killing them with one feel swoop.

Zabuza got through the crowd and ran to gap who was at the end of the bridge. He stabbed him with the kunai that was in his mouth, killing Gato in one move.

The shinobi all stab Zabuza from behind knocking him away from Gato. "You crazy fool... If you are so eager to join your friend, go ahead... But your not taking me, not this time."

Zabuza stood straight up with all the spears in his back. "I won't be joining Haku... Where he's gone I cannot follow...". He stared walking towards Gato, "we wouldn't be welcomed where Haku has gone... Hells where were going Gato! I cant think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you? I'm told that there are many Demon's down there of all shapes and sizes! Oh yes, I would fit right in, but you on the other hand, oh well I fear that your in for a long and and painful eternity."

Zabuza pulled out a spear from his back and started to slash him until he fell off the bridge to his death. He turned back to look at the Ninja as they stepped away from him and made a path back to Haku. He tried to walk where he was but he fell from blood loss.

He started muttering something that I couldn't hear and a tear feel from his eye then fell onto the ground.

"Hey, don't be getting to comfortable, the party isn't over yet, who's going to pay now that Gatos gone. No way we're going to leave here empty handed so we'll just have to hit the village and see what they got for us!"

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you must have a Jutsu that can take care of these losers.". Kakashi-sensei says that he used to much chakra so he could not. They started running towards the two ninja but an arrow stopped then and they turned around to see the villagers and Inari ready to fight.

This made Naruto happy to see that little squirt and Naruto says that she wasn't going to miss out on all the fun so she did the sign for the shadow clone Jutsu and five of him appeared. Kakashi did the shadow clone Jutsu as well and about one hundred of him appeared.

The rouge ninja got scared and ran towards there boat in fear. The villagers all shouted in victory which made Tazuna well up in tears.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza who was just barely alive and said that it was over. Zabuza asked for a favor which was to see Haku one last time. Kakashi-sensei, bridal style, carried Zabuza and laid him next to Haku.

It started to snow which surprised everyone because it was the middle of July. Zabuza put a hand on Haku's cheek as a tear fell out of his eye. "Is it you, Haku... Are you weeping? You were always at my side... The least I could do is to be by yours at the end. I know I cannot be, but... I wish I could go were you have gone... How I wish I could join you there."

Naruto and I started crying and saying that Haku said that where he was, it was always snowing, all the time. "Of course, his spirit was as pure as snow... You never know Zabuza... Maybe you will join him there. Who's to say."

They made graves and buried there bodies so they could be remembered. "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei? Is that the Ninja way to use and to be used like tools.". Kakashi says that all shinobi are tools in the hands of destiny. There is no point in wondering whether it is right or wrong.

"Well if you ask me, if that is what a ninja is all about, something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all that training, just to end up like them.". Kakashi says that is what all Ninja have to do deal with in all of their lives.

"Okay... I have just come up with a decision! From now on, I am finding my own ninja way. A way that is straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I am following the way of Naruto!". Kakashi gave a small chuckle as everyone finished giving their respect then got ready to head out.

They said their goodbyes as Naruto and Inari cried about then leaving but got over it as they left. I started walking along with them as I heard Tazuna say that they are going to name the bridge after Naruto called the Great Naruto Bridge!

This made me smile as we headed back to the village...

**********Time skip brought to you by texting my sister Jennae-nae**********

It has been a week since our trip to the Land of Waves and Hinata and I were in our secret place where we meet every time we finish training with the team.

It is in the middle of the forest of the back hills where there are a field of flowers around us, surrounded by trees. It was the perfect place...

As of now, Naruto was putting flowers in my hair while I was making a flower crown for her. Once I was finished, I put it on her head and Naruto finished putting flowers in my hair.

Naruto posed and asked how she looked for which I giggled and said that she looked like a fairy then I asked how I looked for which she sat back down and spoke, "I think you look like a pretty fairy!"

This made me blush as she grabbed my hands as she spoke, "I... I made a song for you... Is it alright if I sing it?" I smiled softly and nodded.

I was excited because I never heard her sing before so I was happy that I finally got to hear her.

She took a breathe in then started to sing...

"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

And we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  
This is what I thought about

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it"

I see her blushing as she asked how she did and if I liked it, but I couldn't answer. Her singing was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard.

I finally shook my head and took her hands, "That was beautiful... Thank you..." She giggled but then both of our eyes widen when we heard clapping.

Naruto stood up and stood protectively above me as we both saw that it was Kakashi-sensei who was standing in a tree while clapping.

I then stood up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, telling her to calm down for which she did, but then she asked Kakashi-sensei what he was doing here.

"Well, your father told me to come find you... And I wanted to find out something myself..." Naruto narrowed her eyes as I stepped forward.

"W-What did y-you want to f-find out Kakashi-s-sensei..." He then jumped down and stood in front of us. "I saw the both of you kiss on our mission in the Land of Waves..."

This made Naruto and I go into shock as both of our eyes widen then we both looked down in shame as he spoke, "So you both are lesbian, huh... Great... You both know that its against the law to be together, right?"

Naruto then looked up with anger in her eyes, "Is that why you are here! To rat us out to my father! Fine! Take us to jail! I don't care!"

I looked up at Naruto with sadness in my eyes, but then I look at Kakashi-sensei curiously because he raised his hands up defenselessly.

"I am not here to take you in, Naruto... I am here to help you..." We both looked at him with shocked at confused eyes as he spoke.

"A teacher told me of your... Relationship, before you were both added to my team!" Naruto and I looked at each other as we spoke at the same time, "Iruka-sensei..."

He nodded as he spoke once more, "I know of a place where LGBT people meet in secret so no one will judge them of their relationship with others."

Both of our eyes widen as we thought about being ourselves around other people like us. Naruto then got a sly smile as she pointed at him.

"Nii-san... Are you gay?" He shook his head, "No, I'm not, but I know people who are so I follow them in."

We nodded as Naruto looked over at me, "Well, do you want to go? We will be around people who are like us and think like us! Wouldn't that be cool!"

I nodded as I took her hand and I looked over at Kakashi-sensei and told him to take us there. He nodded as he put a hand on both of our shoulders and teleported us to an ally way.

This made me scared because I have heard what happen to people in allyway's but Naruto squeezed my hand so I felt safe with her here.

We walked up to a door which had a body guard who looked menacing, but Kakashi-sensei whispered something into his ear and he then let us in.

It looked like a gym in the Ninja school, but way bigger. There were a lot of people dancing together to the music that the D.j was playing and I could see that there were boys dancing together and girls dancing together.

Suddenly, there was a spotlight on Naruto and I and the D.j pointed at us. "Yo! Ladies and Gentleman! Looks like we have new comers brought by my bro, Kakashi! And they are children as well!"

Then people surrounded us as the girls were cooing us because they said that we were cute as the guys smiled at us. "Hey! We have never had lesbian children in here before! Its a new beginning for the LGBT club!"

They cheered which made Naruto and me smile because we felt welcomed for being ourselves. The D.j then pointed at us, "Can you two sing?"

We both nodded as they ushered up to the stage and the D.j asked for our names for which we told them were Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

This shocked everyone, "Wait! You're the Daughter of the Fourth Hokage!" Everyone gasped as they started asking questions and the most asked question was if Naruto was going to tell on them.

Naruto took the microphone from the D.j and spoke, "Yes, I am the daughter of the Hokage... But that doesn't make me different from any of you. Yes, I am gay, and so is Hinata. We are here to be ourselves, not to rat on people. We are here to be free like you, to be gay if we want to be. Let us be free!"

They all cheered as Kakashi was now under us and took us down from the stage and said that it was time for us to go home.

Everyone awed, but Naruto said that we would be back soon to sing a song which made them cheer.

Kakashi then teleported us out of the club and into the street where it was dark with stars shining above us. Kakashi-sensei then looked at us.

"So, what did you think?" Naruto then got all excited and said that it was awesome while I smiled and nodded. He nodded, "Good! Just come to me and I can take you any time, got it?"

We both nodded at the same time as he asked us if we could get home on our own and we nodded so he said goodbye then disappeared into the night.

Naruto said that she would take me home for which I nodded and we both walked to my house. I see Naruto looking up at the sky.

"That was more fun then I thought." She said as I nodded with a smile as she spoke again, "I thought that there wouldn't be anyone like us in the Leaf village because the law, but I guess that I was wrong."

I hummed with a smile as I then saw that we were at my house. Naruto hugged me, then ran off, saying goodbye as I walked inside to see my mom reading at the dinner table.

"There you are dear, where were you?" I said that I was hanging out with Naruto which made her smile, "Ah, she is such sweet girl, isn't she..."

I smiled and nodded as she shewed me up to bed for which I undressed and went to bed, thinking of my next adventure with my love...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories of my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Fem-Naruto x Fem-Hinata Part 3

It has been three weeks since there mission with the bridge builder and going to the Land of Waves.

We are now on a small bridge with squad seven waiting for their more late sensei. We were sitting, taking to each other about what mission they could be getting next. Naruto and Sasuke-kun hope they get a mission like last time but I just wanted everyone to be happy.

Suddenly, Kakashi showed up as Naruto shouted at him about being late. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams... All three of you.". He handed us three slips of paper that talk about the exams they are going to take.

"This is all voluntary, it's up to you to each of you. If you don't ready you can wait till next year. Who ever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at three p.m, five days from now. That's it."

I looked down at the slip and I see that Naruto was smiling that she was going to be promoted to Chunin if she won the exams.

I decided that I would take it because if Naruto would be able to take it, then I can as well. Sasuke-kun looked at us with a bland look, "So I see you two five days from now, I guess." I nodded as he started to walk away.

Naruto gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me deeply blush as she then took my hand and said that we should go train and I nodded as we left to go to our spot.

**********Time skip brought to you by getting a sore on my wrist***********

It has been five days and team seven arrived at the Academy at three o'clock p.m, ready to take the Chunin Exams. They walked inside and two Chunin ninja were blocking the path to the door.

"Real nice speech, now both of you aside and let me through. And while your at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor. Go ahead Hinata, in sure you saw this before anyone else did. You have the sharpest eyes and best analytical skill on our squad. You must have seen this coming awhile away."

I was confused then I nodded, "Umm, y-yea... t-this is o-only the s-second floor." Naruto agreed and the Genjutsu disappeared, "Well aren't we the smart one, you noticed an illiusion, let me see you deal with this." One of the Chunin jumped up and went to kick Sasuke and he went to kick him but a guy in a green suit stopped them.

Two people went up to the green guy and started to talk to him. "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and not to let anyone see our skill level." He tried to reason but the girl said that it doesn't matter and the dude looked up at Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee... You are Naruto, right? Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

Naruto looked stunned and said "Definetly... Not!" Rock Lee asked why and\ Naruto said was because he was a weirdo. He looked down depressed as Naruto just laughed at him and the other two came up to Sasuke-kun. I see that it was my cousin Neji who asked what Sasuke-kun's name was which got Naruto interested.

"Its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else." The boy asked if he was a rookie and how old he was. "I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke-kun turned around to look at Naruto and me and we started walking. We got to a big open area of the building before we got stopped by Rock Lee, again.

Sasuke-kun asked what he wanted he said that he wanted to fight him. "My name is Rock Lee... You said it was common courtesy to to give his own name first, right... Sasuke Uchiha... I challenge you!" Rock Lee got into a fighting stance and started to speak again. "I have heard a lot about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true, you will be a good test for me, and also... Oh Naruto... I love you!"

Naruto started screaming about how those giant eyebrows can't be real and started shaking. "You are an angel sent from heaven!" He blew out a kiss which made a heart fly past Naruto but she dodged it. Then he sent many of the hearts towards her which she barely dodged then said to keep his valentines to himself.

"You have heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you are challenging me. You must be even more psycho then you look... If that's even possible... You want to know more about my clan, then I will teach you, the hard way. " Sasuke-kun said with a playful glare as Rock Lee said to bring it on. They both got into a fighting stance as Naruto looked at the clock.

She said that there was no time because they have to register by three o'clock which was less then half an hour. Sasuke-kun scoffed and told her to relax because the fight will only take five seconds, which I highly doubt. Sasuke-kun ran at Rock Lee and went to punch him but he disappeared and appeared above him.

He used a Taijutsu move, called Leaf Hurricane, for which Sasuke-kun dodged, but Rock Lee used his hand to come back and kick him in the face. Sasuke-kun was on the ground, confused. because he had his guard up but Rock Lee went right through it. Sasuke-kun smirked as he said that he has been waiting to try his Sharingan out, so he opened his eyes to show his now powerful eyes.

Sasuke-kun jumped at him at went to attack him but Rock Lee went up and kicked him in the face. "You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... " Lee went up and started kicking and punching him for which he dodged until Lee nailed him in the gut. "Don't you get it now... I am using Taijustu which means no tricks, Sasuke."

Lee used his speed to get behind Sasuk-kun, "Its just straight martial arts and nothing more." Sasuke-kun back punched him but Lee dodged it by jumping a few feet away. "I know your technique, but should forget it. It will not work... not on me... I know you can see through your opponents Jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read the persons Chakra and desifer ones hand signs. You can guess what he is going to do before he even knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is just a little bit different."

Sasuke-kun asked what his point was and he said that he doesn't try to hide his moves because he didn't have to. "Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are to slow. Your eyes may be strong enough to get one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, then what good does it do you." This got Sasuke-kun mad as he kept speaking.

"You know what, here is what I believe. There are two different kind of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it and those like me who have to train everyday of our lives." Sasuke-lun ran up to him and blindly started to throw punches. "Your Sharingan is, of course, no match for extreme Taijutsu. Here is what I mean."

Lee kicked him straight up into the air then he jumped up with him and started to unravel his bandages on his arms. "My point is hard work because of natural talent... Your finished." Suddenly a pink shuriken appeared and stuck his bandages that he unraveled to the wall. They all looked over to see a talking turtle who told Lee to stop fighting.

"You... You were watching us the whole time?" The turtle answered saying that he was and that the last move was forbid and he knew it. Naruto was shaken up on how he was talking to a turtle and how the turtle was talking back to her. The turtle asked Lee if he was ready to take punishment and Lee agreed.

Suddenly smoke appeared and a man who looked like a lee appeared and his name was Gai.

We looked surprised to see such eyebrows on him as he asked how everyone was doing. Naruto started to talk about how they were both weird because they both had bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. This made Lee mad because they were insulting Gai but his sensei told him to give it a rest.

Gai said that it was time for his punishment so Gai punched him square in the face. He fell about ten feet back and when he fell Gai knelled down next to him. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good." They both started to cry and saying each other's names which me smile, happy to know that they had a great relationship.

Naruto said that it was actually kind of sweet how they are all hugging and stuff. Gai said that Lee was not a boy but a man. "Now take off! I want you to do one hundred laps around the field! Show me what you got! Run into the setting sun and suffer, that will make you superior. Let us go!"

Naruto said that they couldn't leave yet and I agreed with him by asking about the Chunin Exams because there was no time to fool around. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules about fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that, that rewards a slightly bigger punishment, don't you? Lets say five hundred laps, how does that sound!"

Lee agreed with him as they started talking about youth as squad seven looked defeated and annoyed. Gai looked over at them and asked how Kakashi was and they looked confused and asked if he knew him. "Do I know Kakashi... Well people say... that he and I are arch rivels for eternity."

We looked shocked as they denied it and Lee got mad at them, again, for not believing him. "Let it slide, Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind us. "Our arc is at 49 losses and 50 wins which is one better than his by the way. The fact is that I am stronger than Kakashi and faster!"

They looked surprised as Lee spoke, "See, Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Sasuke-kun looked pissed as Gai spoke. "I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused you... look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome features. Lee, you should accompany these fine ninja to the classroom, right now."

He threw a kunai, knocking down the shuriken that was holding Lee's bandages in place. I looked over at Lee and looked at his hands to see that they are really beat up like he has been training for a long time. "Sasuke, actaully I haven't been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the person I wanted to test them against." Sasuke-kun did not looked pleased.

"I lied to you when we were fighting before when I said that I was the top genin here, but there is another top ninja... Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you! There you have it, consider yourself warned." This got Sasuke-kun mad as Lee jumped away.

Naruto started to mock Sasuke-kun and just stared at her and Naruto looked down. "You saw his hands, didn't you... When he took of the tape. I bet all that Bushy Brow has been training until he drops. Day in and day out. He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying." Sasuke-kun turned not looking at us then scoffed.

"This is starting to get interesting... The Chunin Exams... I can't wait to see whats next. Lets get going... Naruto... Hinata!" We agreed with him and they started to walk towards the classroom.

They made it to the third floor and stood in front of room three hundred and one and there stood Kakashi. "I'm glad you came Hinata... and the others. Now you can all formerly register for the Chunin Exams. You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way its always been."

Naruto told him that he said that it was a choice to take the Chunin Exam. "That's right, I did.". Sasuke-kun asked if it was a lie and Kakashi looked to the side.

"Sort of... It is an individual decision but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that if the others have shown up but but I decided not to come with them...". Kakashi finished what she was going to say by saying that it would have been the end of the line.

"Well, your all here... Hinata... Naruto... Sasuke... I'm proud of you! Couldn't ask for a better team... Good luck!". He stepped aside as they opened the door to see many other Genin from other villages who were all staring at squad seven.

"Sasuke where have u been!". Ino-chan appeared and glopped Sasuke and started to talk to him but Sakura-chan got mad and started to yell at Ino-chan. Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun came up and said that they were happy to see that they got past the Genjutsu.

Three other people showed who were squad eight who consisted of Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun. They were all talking pretty loudly so a silver haired man came up to them.

"Hey, you guys! You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the nine rookie's, right? Fresh out of the academy... I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourself's. Just cool it... This isn't a class field trip.". Ino-chan shouted at him, asking who he was.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really... Look around you, you've made quite an impression. See those guys, there from the Rain Village, very touchy... They all are. This exam make everyone tense and you don't want to rub then the wrong way, right now. You can't help it... I mean, how could you know how things work... Your just rookie's.". He looked down then back up.

"You remind me of myself awhile back.". Sakura-chan stared at him and asked if Kabuto was his name and asked if this wasn't his first time taking the exam. "No it's... My seventh... Well there held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran! You must really be an expert by now!". Sakura-chan said as Naruto said that he could give them the inside tips but Shikamaru-kun said that he has never passed so Kabuto-kun said that seventh time is the charm.

"Hang on, don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little... With my ninja info cards. These cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than two hundred of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may but look much to the naked eye, in fact... They appear blank. Don't just want anyone setting this stuff."

He put his finger on the card and it started to spin. Sakura-chan asked what he was doing and Kabuto answered. "You see, I'm using my chakra... To reveal the secrets. Life this for example.". Suddenly smoke appeared and the card showed a map.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exam. What village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time. It's the foster friendship between Nations of course. International brotherhood and all that and it's true enough as far as it goes."

Sasuke-kun stared at Kabuto and said that there was another reason. "Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total amount of Shinobi that end up in the village. Thereby maintaining the balence of power."

The card turned back into a blank canvas. "If the balence isn't maintained... One nation could wind up with many more Shinobi then it's neighbor's, and it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the status quo, makes sense... I suppose."

Sasuke-kun took a step forward and asked if he had any info on the candidates. He said he might and asked if he had anyone in particular and Sasuke-kun said that he might. "Well, I can't promise that my infomation is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone... Including you guys, of course. So which one is it, tell me anything you know about them, a description of where there from, or whatever. Anything at all."

Sasuke-kun's eyes narrowed as he called out the names Garra of the Desert and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village while he's at it. "Man, that's no fun, you already know there names! That makes it easy." He swiped his hand so fast that the cards didn't move as he took the two cards out of the deck. "Here they are." He said with a special look.

Sasuke-kun said to show them to him and he puts the card on the ground and channeled Chakra into it. "First up is Rock Lee." Smoke appeared and Rock Lee's picture appeared and he started to say the information.

"Looks like he is one year older than you guys. Mission Ranks: eleven C-Ranks and twenty D-Ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, just like you guys. His teammate are Ten Ten and Neji Hyuga."

I was happy when that name was called he was my cousin who I respected a lot. "Alright, now for Gaara of the Desert."

"Mission rank: eight C-Ranks and, get this, one B-Rank as a Genin! There's not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this... He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

Shikamaru-kun was shocked to hear this as Naruto asked what the deal is with this guy. Kabuto pulled out another card and it showed a map. "Leaf... Sand... Rain... Grass... Waterfall... Sound... From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small... Its spring up recently so no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

He put the cards back on the deck, "Well you get the point... The competition is going to be intense, this year." I held on to Naruto's hand as I say that its enough to lose your confidence and Naruto looked at me and told me that it is not true. Sakura-chan asked if it really was going to be tougher this time and Kabuto answered.

"Oh yea, in the four years I've been coming... I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Suddenly two kunai almost hit Kabuto but he barely dodged it. One sound ninja went to hit him but Kabuto quickly dodged it, but his glass in his glasses broke into pieces.

"Oh it get it, it was that type of attack." Sasuke-kun asked what happened and Shikamaru-kun said that he is just acting like a real tough guy. Then, Kabuto-kun fell to the ground and coughed up blood which made all of the Rookie Nine freak out, even Sasuke-kun. Naruto and Sakura-chan ran over to him to make sure that he was okay.

The Sound Ninja started talking about how the Sound Shinobi were great ninja and a great village and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, smoke appeared and a man with scars all over his face and Intel ninja told everyone to pipe down and listen. "Its time to begin... My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this point, your worst enemy." Everybody suddenly looked tense at what the man said and how he looked.

I smiled, seeing another one of my friends from when I was younger. He may be way older then me but I still counted him as one of my friends.

"First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound... Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight! You want to be failed before we even begun!" The Sound ninja who's face was covered with bandages apologized and said that this was there first time there so their jumpy.

"I'll say this once so listen up... there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" Everyone stayed quiet until a sound ninja said that no fatal force was no fun.

"Now if were ready, we will start with the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paper work, in return you'll each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test."

Everyone got three numbers and sat down. Naruto was happy because she got to sit next to me which also made me happy. They passed out the tests and everyone looked tense about the test.

"Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rolls that your need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary on what some of you may be used to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss the then your total score will be seven.". I see Naruto nodded her head, thinking about something.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members.". Sakura-chan started shouting in his that wasn't fair and Ibiki silenced her.

"Rule number three, the sentinels you see, positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully fur like for signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, there eyes are completely sharp, and if they catch you give times, you'll be be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional you can be." He said with a smile.

"One more thing, should a candidate get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question ain't be given out before fifteen minutes before before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Naruto started to freak out as she stared at her test when they flipped it over. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she would know that it was to cheat to the answers.

The time ended and Naruto did not get one answer because ahe couldn't find a way to cheat. I'm glad she figured out that she had to cheat but she didn't have a way to do so, and now it was time for the tenth question.

"Alright, listen up! Now is the time for the main event, here's the tenth and final question. But... Before I give you the question... There are more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten... Listen carefully... And try not to let them frighten you.". Everyone looked shaken by his threat.

"Very well, rule number one, you are free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless to the other questions... You'll get a zero. In other words... You fail. And that means that both your teammates fail as well.". Everyone started taking on how of course they will take the test.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... You win be barred from taking the Chunin's Exam!". Everyone gasped and Naruto started freaking out even more.

"Of course, if you don't want to take it then you don't have to. If your not feeling confident, then go ahead and skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then, if your ready... The tenth and final question... Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you are free to go."

Several hands were raised and there numbers were recorded and they left. I see they all Sakura-chan started to raise her hand but Naruto best her to it and she shakly raised his hand. Right before his number was called out, she smacked is hand the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, but you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life. I will be stronger then my father and become Hokage.". He crossed his arms and I smiled at her and she smiled back.

No one else raised there hands so it was time for the tenth question. "Well then, I admire your determination while nothing else. For those of you who are remaining, there's only one thing left to do... And that's for me to tell you... That you've all passed the first exam!".

Everyone was shocked and confused and asked what the tenth question was and he smiled. "There never was one, not a written on be at least! Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question.". A girl from the sand village asked if the nine questions in the paper were for nothing.

"No, but at all! Quite the opposite. The nine questions had an important overriding purpose to it. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." He says with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Let me explain, my objective was to test you, not only individually, but as a team, and how well your function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis so you know that everything you did or fail to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see his you'd handle the pressure.". Naruto nodded in understating.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult... In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that must of you quickly came to that conclusion. That your had to cheat if you had any chance of passing. In fact, the test was designed to encourage cheating, it's almost demanding. Of course it would have been useless unless your had someone to cheat off on. I disguised two Chunin's who already knew the answers and had then sit in with you. Those who were caught at it failed."

He gave everyone a proud smile, "you have all warned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin's selection exam competed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

**********Time skip brought to you by asking my sister/best friend to hang out with me**********

It was the next day and everyone met up at the place that there squad leaders told them to meet at which I recognized as "The Forest Of Death". Naruto asked what this place was with a determined and curious look on her face.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's a forty-fourth battle training zone, but we call it... The Forest Of Death." This shook everyone up as the wind blew against there faces. Naruto looked up at the tree tops of the forest with a grim look on her face.

Sakura-chan said that this place creeps her out and Anko said that it should because it was called The Forest Of Death and soon they will find out why. Naruto scoffed and said that she wasn't scared of a little forest. A kunai knife scratched her cheek as it for by her face and she reappeared behind her.

"People like you always leave there blood all over this Forest." She felt someone behind her and she grabbed a kunai to chase them off but it was a grass ninja who was holding the kunai with her tounge.

""I was... Just returning your knife...". She thanked him as she creased Naruto's cheek which had a scratch on it. I held Naruto's hand and asked if she was okay for which she nodded.

Everyone was creeped out by the woman who gave Anko the knife because she said she got excited with blood.

Anko walked back to the front and started to talk again. She pulled out a paper and she said that everyone had to sign one with when they get passed out. We got confused and asked what it was for.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent about that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility!". She laughed and everyone was shocked at what they had heard.

"Now, I will explain what you will be doing for this test. The first thing you need to know that is this test will tax everyone of your survival skills. First, I will give you all the description of the terrain on the practice field." She said holding a scroll.

She started to explain what the terrain was like and she started to talk about the two scrolls you needed to get to pass. "You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Altogether, twenty six teams will be taking part on this test, so half of those trends will be going for the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get an earth scroll." She says explaining what to do.

"I'll hand over one kind of each scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for." Sasuke-kun asked how we pass the test and everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer. "Your entire squad must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"That means at the very best, half of us will fail or more if not every team is not able to get both scrolls..." Naruto said with worry in her voice as Anko said that no one ever said that it was going to be easy. "Oh, and one more thing... the test has a time limit, you must finish it within five days."

Squad Nine started to freak out about how long it was going to be and what they were going to do about food. "Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Kabuto-kun looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "But that's not all the forest has in store... There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you wont be up to the challenge..." Shikamaru-kun rose his hand and started to speak. "So lets say its mid exam... can we quit?" Anko looked at him with a straight look.

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just say "sorry, I quit". Well I guess you could, but its probably going to get you killed!" She said with a smile on her face but no one looked amused.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified... The first is simple, if all three team members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue... But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower."

Naruto asked what if it just flops open and Anko responded saying that she didn't want to know. "There will be a time when a ninja is asked to carry secret documents... The scroll role is to test your integrity... Okay, were done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside... Oh, and I have one word of advice, just don't die!"

Everyone looked determined when she says this then signed there papers and went to trade them in for there scroll. Squad seven turned in there papers and received a heaven scroll. They choose gate twelve and Naruto started giving advice like saying that they are going to win and stuff like that.

Then they waited until it was two o'clock and when the clock struck two the doors opened and we normally walked in when everyone else walked in. They have been walking for about ten minutes until they heard a scream which startled them. Naruto said she had to go to the bathroom so he went behind a few bushes while we waited for her.

Naruto came back but she looked different and so did his chakra. She said hi to us and Sasuke-kun punched her in the gut as as I brought my kunai up. Naruto said that he has gone crazy and Sasuke-kun scoffed. "Yea right, I just struck before you could!"

He lunged at Naruto and they started to kunai knife fight until Sasuke-kun got a clear shot and Naruto dodged a way that Naruto wouldn't dodge.

Sasuke-kun asked where Naruto was and she looked at him thinking he was crazy until he pointed out that Naruto didn't have a cut on his right cheek and that his ninja pouch was on his left leg and not his right leg. Smoke covered the fake Naruto and a man appeared who was wearing an oxygen like mask over his face.

"Alright, you got me, so what? Were still going to take your scroll so hand it over or else." I kept out my kunai and got into the same position as Sasuke-kun. "So, which one of you has it? Hmm, fine, I guess I am going to have to take you both out!" He lunged at them and we got into a defense pose, ready to block him.

Sasuke-kun jumped up and made hand signs for the Justu "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" and shot out many many fireballs at the person who was attacking them. He dodged all of the attack and lunged at Sasuke-kun with a kunai but Sasuke-kun blocked it with his own kunai. I found Naruto in ropes so I went up to her and cut the ropes for which she thanked me and she went to help Sasuke-kun.

The guy threw paper bombs at Sasuke-kun and he hurried and got out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto threw a kunai at the guy but Sasuke-kun caught in with the chakra on his foot then threw it at the bad guy.

Sasuke-kun then lunged at him and stabbed a kunai in his chest which surprised the attacker. The guy pushed him away then ram off into the trees which left us all on their own.

We sat down in a circle and Sasuke started to speak. "That proves that we just can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some impostor using a transformation Jutsu." Naruto nodded and I asked what they should do.

"We need a password..." Naruto asked what kind and Sasuke-kun said a secret one. "Something known only to the three of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The qusetion will be "When does a ninja strike"? The response is "A ninja waits till the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, with his weapon life forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it."

I nodded while Naruto looked confused and asked for him to repeat it but Sasuke-kun said that he wouldn't while I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder while she looked depressed. "I know, its just, I have a hard time remembering things, okay, geez." Naruto pouted as I giggled even though no one could hear it.

"Alright, then, I'll take the scroll..." Suddenly, something sliced Naruto's cheek which made then look deep into the forest. Then a strong gust of wind blew them away into different places.

I see that I was in a different place then Sasuke-kun and Naruto so I activated my Byakugan to see if I could find one of my teammates.

I finally see that Sasuke-kun was a meter away from me with a person with high Chakra who was walking towards him. I hurry and ran over to him to see him just standing there, frozen, as a snake like lady walked towards him.

I ran towards Sasuke-kun and grabbed him and brought him a few feet away to see him breathing heavily as I asked if he was okay, but he didn't answer me.

I then saw a snake behind us so I summoned my Chakra and hit it with my air palm, sending it a few feet. It then got past me and went towards Sasuke-kun who jumped into the air who shouted and threw kunai's at it.

The woman jumped on the tree ledge that was next to Sasuke-kun as I was on a tree branch a few feet away from them. I then heard Naruto shout which made me smile.

i shouted her name in glee while Sasuke-kun called her an idiot for coming. "Naruto! Get out of here! What are you thinking! You don't know what you're up against! Hurry! Go now while you still can!"

The weird snake lady congratulated Naruto from getting away from his friend which scared me because I didn't know if Naruto got hurt or not.

I see that Sasuke-kun turned off his Sharingan and pulled out the heaven scroll. "You can have it... The scroll right? That's what you want? Alright then, taking it and leave us in peace." Naruto looked shocked at what he was proposing.

"Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the prey if they are to save there own skins, there only hope is to district the predator with something even more precious." Sasuke-kun threw the scroll while Naruto swiftly jumped down and grabbed the scroll mid air so Orochimaru wouldn't get it.

"Stop, playing the hero and just leave this to me..." Naruto punched him in the face while saying that he was an impostor. "Your not the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through... surrendering... giving up the scroll... You keep saying I don't understand on but I do, you choked, that's what it is"

We heard laughter and I saw the snake lady stand up. "Sad, but true... it doesn't matter... as far as the scrolls go, I could simply kill you then take it." He lifted up his sleeve to show a summoning tattoo. He smeared blood onto it and a snake appeared under his feet which meant he was standing on it.

The snake almost hit Naruto by slamming its head where Naruto was standing but she jumped away in time and shielded her eyes from the flying wood. "Hehe, what a tasty meal you would make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food."

The snake hit his tail on the branch Naruto was standing on which made her fly up and hit a branch, knocking her out. He started to fall straight for the snakes mouth, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what happens next.

Suddenly, I felt a horrible Chakra in the air that it was almost suffocating, and I knew exactly what it was. I opened my eyes to see Naruto open hers, but instead of his normal blue color... they were red with slits for the pupils. "Nine Tails..." I whispered into the air.

Naruto spun around and kick the snake in the snout. I could now perfectly see her face which were her eyes changed and his whisker marks were darker than usual and her hair was spikier than usual.

Naruto started to rapidly hitting the snake in the snout until Orochimaru made a fireball and blew it out at Naruto which hit her directly, making her fall onto a branch.

She then got up when she saw the snake lunging at Sasuke-kun and stopped him by plunging two kunai into his snout, killing it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his piercing red eyes, scaring Sasuke-kun. "Your not hurt are you, scardy cat! Standing there frozen there like a frightened rabbit... no way... You're not the Sasuke I know."

Suddenly, the woman's tounge rapped around Naruto, carrying up into the air and brought her closer to her. She made a hand sign and lifted up Naruto's shirt and plunged her hand onto her seal making her scream. I gasped as she was knocked out and was thrown at a tree so I threw a kunai which caught her jacket on the tree, so he wouldn't fall.

"Sasuke? W-What's wrong! Y-You a-are not acting like y-yourself..." Sasuke stayed there frozen then closed his eyes then opened them with the sharingan activated.

The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke and the sun showed through the trees, lighting up the forest floor. He pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting postion then put it into his mouth and ran at Orochimaru.

The battle went on for a while and Naruto was still out which worried what happened to her but for now I had to worry about Sasuke-kun who was fighting a very powerful woman.

Sasuke-kun did a fireball Jutsu that hit dead on and when it disappeared you could see that the womans face was peeling off.

His neck then started to stretch out and he bit Sasuke's neck causing him to call out in pain. I jumped over to him and held him as he screamed in pain.

I hear Naruto groan as she woke up and heard Sasuke-kun so she pulled out the kunai and ran over to us. She looked over at her neck and her eyes widened.

"A curse mark..." She whispered which confused me as the woman suddenly started to sink into the ground saying that he got his target and he got a prize.

Sasuke-kun finally stopped screaming and fell uncounsious so Naruto grabbed him and put him on her back as we jumped away as she spoke.

"We need to get to a save place. Out here, we are vulnerable out here on our own." I nodded and we walked until we found a tree that they could hangout and get fish and set traps.

I set up some traps while Naruto got some fish and started to cook them.

Oncewe were finished, we checked up on Sasuke and they found that he had a high fever and was whimpering so he must be having a bad dream or something.

I looked down because the proctors are not going to be happy about this though there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly, someone came into the clearing and they got into a defensive position until they saw it was Kabuto so they mostly put down there guard, but not all the way.

I activated my Byakugan to show him that we were not here to mess around, but checking his chakra, I could tell that he was not here to hurt us.

He raised his hands saying that he came in peace and that his team was killed so he had no means to fight. Naruto asked how they could trust him and Kabuto-kun said that he was not going to be in the tournament anymore because he was to much hurt and his teammates have gone missing so he was going to give the closest team to him his scrolls.

Kabut-kun put the scrolls on the ground, both the Heaven and Earth scrolls then slowly walked away until he saw Sasuke-kun. "I am a medical Ninja so I can help heal your friend. Please, I just want to help." Naruto agreed with much glee and pleading eyes.

I walked to get the scrolls but first made sure it wasn't a booby trap but found out there was none which confused me.

Kabuto started to heal Sasuke-kun enough that he could wake up and he did.

Sasuke-kun slowly opened his eyes and asked what was going on while Naruto cried and hugged him while I sighed but smiled. Naruto told him everything that happened which made Sasuke grab his neck in remembrance and pain.

I turned to thank Kabuto but he was already gone which made everyone wonder where he went.

I held up the two scrolls then looked up at the sky. They have been here for four days already so they have got to hurry and get to the tower. Naruto and Sasuke-kun had a hard time running but was able to manage, thanks to their stamana.

We made it to the tower by the end of the fifth day, because we took a lot of breaks and being extra careful not to run into anyone.

Once we got there, Sasuke found out that they had to open the scrolls because it was a summoning Jutsu scroll and when they did, Iruka-sensei appeared. He told them that they passed the test so they got to go onto third round.

We got to an open room where there were three other teams waiting to go into the Third Round but the Third Hokage said that they were going to have a preliminaries to cut it in half.

So the Preliminaries have begone!

**********Time skip brought to you by my phone getting tons of notifications**********

Everyone watched as the board started shuffling through names of the contestants. The first names to show up were Sasuke Uchiha and a name I did not reconzise... Someone from the sound village.

They both walked forward and faced each other while the proctor spoke. "You have been chosen for the first fight! Yuro Kato and Sasuke Uchiha... Are there any objections?"

They both said no then the proctor sent everyone to the upper level so they wouldn't get in the way and Kakashi-sensei followed them up as well.

"Then if you are both ready... let the match begin!"

Yuro made a hand sign then which made his hand full of Chakra then he reached into his pocket. They both shot out kunai and shurkien which blocked each other's out.

The guy was fast and was able to get off Sasuke-kun's guard but before he could touch him, Sasuke-kun go out of the way and stab a kunai in the ground so he could swing back and knock him over with his feet.

They both grabbed each other but when we thought it was over, the sound guy did something that stunned Sasuke-kun which made the other guy stand up.

He ran over to Sasuke-kun, just as he sat up, and grabbed his head which made Sasuke-kun go limp. "My chakra... What are you doing!" Sasuke-kun asked which made the guy chuckle.

Sasuke-kun figured it out that Yuro was stealing chakra from him which also made him chuckle.

Sasuke-kun suddenly kicked Yuro in the stomach, sending him away a few feet. He ran after him again as Sasuke-kun stood up and dodged Yuro's attacks. "What's the matter, is that the best you can do?" Yuro asked he he touched Sasuke skin a little, draining more chakra.

He thrust at him again with his hand Sasuke-kun just dodged.

Suddenly, Sasuke-kun got under him and kicked him straight up into the air. Sasuke-kun jumped after him to be behind him as he flew in the air. "Okay, I admit it, I kinda borrowed that move, but here on in... it's all original!"

Sasuke-kun kicked him in the side for which Yuro blocked with his arm but he was able to hit him in the face then the stomach, knocking him down the floor.

Sasuke-kun was blown away by his own attack so he was on the ground as well. They waited to see who would get up first

Suddenly, Sasuke-kun got up, very slowly, as the proctor demanded the match over and Sasuke-kun won!

Sasuke-kun walked up the stairs while Naruto high fived him then grabbed his shoulder in pain. "It must be the curse mark..." I hear Kakashi-sensei whisper.

I see Kakashi-sensei take Sasuke out of the room, probably to heal him, but I still wondered what that thing on his neck was

The board started to ramble names until it picked two names again which was Shino Aburame and a guy from the sound village.

I started to ignore the fights till it got to someone that I knew better...

***********Time skip brought to you by starting up this story again**********

It was now the fourth battle and the two names that started up were Sakrua Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

They both walked down and faced each other and when he said to begin they ran at each other and started punching and kicking each other while dodging each other's attacks.

Sakura-chan threw three kunai for which Ino-chan block with her own kunai.

They are both panting hard after sharing all those blows to each other, but started at it again.

Ino-chan hit her in the gut then slapped her with not much effort which made everyone silent.

Sakura then took a deep breath in then spoke. "I'm not going fight with you over Sasuke... I'm not that weak, needy girl I used to be... Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type! Ino...Pig!"

This made Ino-chan mad, "Sakura! You better watch your step! Do you have any idea who you are talking to! Don't press your luck with me you billboard brow!"

They both took off there headbands then put them on their foreheads then ran at each other. Sakura-chan made three clones then put Chakra in her feet to make her go faster.

Punching Ino-chan in the face, she flies backward. "I'm not that little girl anymore! You play with fire... your going to get burned!" Sakura-chan said as they ran at each other and grabbed each others fist to block the punches.

Suddenly, they both punched each other in the face, knocking each other to the other sides of the stadium.

"This is not how its supposed to go! How are you evenly matched with me!" Sakura-chan scoffed at Ino-chan then spoke, "I guess your right Ino, your excession with your looks and your hair can'e be surpassed, I have been training to hard to work on that stuff."

This made Ino-chan mad so she pulled out a Kunai and cut off her own pony tail! She then made the sign for mind transference.

"Ninja Art: Mind Tranfer Jutsu... It's a Jutsu that allows the user to take control of the opponents spirit and possess their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging there spirits cells and striking their enemies there enemies with it...

But despite its power, their are major flaws for the formidable Jutsu and makes it extremely dangerous...

First...

I saw that Naruto started to get bored of the explanations so I looked over to where the Hokage was standing to see him looking at the girls then over to Sasuke in worry.

I looked back at the match to hear that it was over and it was a draw for which I figured.

I looked up at the bored for the fifth match for which I didn't recognize the names so I didn't watch until a match of someone I knew

**********Time skip brought to you by my parent's going out shopping together**********

It was two matches later and finally Naruto's name came up on the board against a boy named Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto hummed as he walked down the stairs to meet up with his opponent. I smiled at his actions, and I was happy to see his determination when he went down at the ground floor.

Both Kiba-kun and Naruto stared at each other as the proctor said that when they were ready, they could begin.

Kiba-kun then got down on all fours then raced at Naruto and punched her in the gut with his elbow. This shot Naruto flying a few feet which made me gasp, and so did Sakura.

I heard Kiba-kun scoff, "This little girl is going to be out for a while, you can call the match." I smirked, knowing that this wasn't the end for Naruto for which she started to stand up and he spoke, "Don't you ever... Underestimate me!"

Kiba-kun scoffed once more, "Yeah, yeah, just look at yourself in the mirror... You're a mess!"

Naruto smiled, "Well, I was just trying to figure out what your skills were, and apparently, you hit like an old lady! Frankly, you have a better chance of winning if you send that dog into fight for you!"

The dog boy growled, saying that she would regret saying that for which he spoke, "Come on, Akamaru!" The dog barked then they both ran at Naruto and pulled out two smoke grenades and threw them down.

I couldn't see what was going on, but all I heard was punching going on in the smoke which me click me tongue as I saw Naruto laying on the ground as Akamaru wagged his tail and barked.

His Chakra felt different which made me realize that Naruto has transformed into the dog which ran at Kiba-kun, who opened his arms for him, for which 'Akamaru' bit his arm.

I shook my head, smiling, as his transformation was undone and you could see that Naruto was biting Kiba-kun's arm for which he pushed him off. I see that Naruto looked a little sick as she spoke, "Huh, who knew that you would smell worse then the dog."

Kiba-kun asked where his dog was so the clone that was laying down came up to them, holding up Akamaru by his paws. He scoffed, "Well, what do you know, you have gotten a little stronger I see, but not nearly strong enough... Because I am getting serious!"

Naruto nodded as Kiba-kun blew out some air then spoke, "Naruto, if I were you, I would let Akamaru go!" He flicked a Chakra pill to Akamaru which he ate and he turned red and he started to snarl.

The dog destroyed the Naruto clone which shocked Naruto so he asked what just happened for which Kiba-kun answered, "Are you sure you want to stick around to find out!"

Kiba-kun ate a Chakra pill then Akamaru jumped on his back as he turned into a clone of Kib-kun as he shouted out a Jutsu that was called "Man Beast Clone.

Looking back at Naruto, I see that both Kiba-kun's ran at Naruto with the intent to kill, but Naruto flipped backwards as one of the Kiba-kun's ran at her and tried hitting her, but Naruto kept dodging his attacks.

Then, Naruto jumped into a air for which Kib-kun and Akamaru did a Jutsu which looked like a drill kind of attack which hit Naruto fell to the ground with blood flowing from her head.

My eyes saddened at the sight as Naruto slowly clenched his hand and slowly said that she was going to be the Hokage which made Kiba-kun laugh

"And how are you going to do that, by being flat on your face! Well, I've got news for ya... I'm the one who is going to be the Hokage!" Kiba-kun started laughing which made Naruto groan.

"Do you really believe that a weakling like you can be Hokage! You must be weak in the head!" He laughed some more which made me smile, knowing that Naruto was stronger then he think she was.

Then, was made me narrow my eyes was the strong, dark Chakra that was coming from Naruto that was from the Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto started slowly getting up as I faintly see red Chakra flowing around him which made me narrow my eyes even more.

Once Naruto got all the way on his feet, I turned on my byakugan to see that her Chakra was red instead of blue which made me think of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto kept her head down then spoke, "Sorry, but you can forget about being Hokage... Because... That spot is reserved for me!"

One of the Kiba-kun's pointed at her and spoke, "I don't where you got all your power from, but you are looking for punishment, aren't ya!?"

Naruto just scoffed which made Kiba smile as they both ran at Naruto with the intent to kill, but Naruto just dodged it with a sudden increase of speed added to her normal power.

Naruto started to breathe hard a she grabbed her stomach from pain which made my eyes sadden from the sadness coming from my heart as Kiba-kun threw more smoke bombs.

Once the smoke cleared, you could now see that Kiba-kun was on the ground while Naruto was on top of him with the red Chakra slowly disappearing back into its place on her stomach.

Akamaru was being held, once more, by a Naruto clone as the proctor announced that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the winner of the fight which made me sigh in happiness, but also sadness.

Naruto came up to me for which I hugged her and she hugged me back then we pulled back and smiled at each other then looked back at the screen to see two names that shocked me.

Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga...

I gulped as I felt someone grab my hand so I looked to see Naruto who was smiling at me and said that I could do it which made me smile as I walked down the steps and stood in front of my cousin.

Neji just stared at me, "I never thought that we would have to face each other, Hinata..." I nodded to him, calling him my brother which shocked a lot of people except Naruto and the Genin sensei's.

The proctor said that we could begin when ready for which I went into the Hyuuga stand and so did my cousin, Neji as he spoke, "Before we do this, I have a word of advice... Hinata, listen to me..."

I looked at him as he spoke, "Withdraw now... You know that you were never meant to be a Ninja... You are to kind and gentle... You seek harmony and avoid conflict... You can easily be persuaded by others..."

I looked down to my left, doubting myself as he spoke, "Admit it, you have no confidence... You feel inferier to everyone else here... It would have been better if you would have simply remained a Genin...

And besides, for the Genin exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to be part of these exams but Naruto and Sasuke did, so you couldn't bare to let your teammates down... Could you..."

I brought my head up, "No... You're wrong... I wanted... I had to find out... I wanted to do it to see if I could change..."

The building became silent as Neji spoke, "Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch... People can't change no matter how hard they try!"

This made my eyes widen as I thought of all the times of Naruto helping me, saying that she would help me with my confidence... Was none of that good enough...

"They can't run away from their true nature... A failure will always be a failure... People are judged by their true nature... It is the way of the world with outcasts... We change our physical appearance to improve our skill with training and study, but we are ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change...

What can't be changed, must be endorsed, we are who we are Hinata... and we must live with it. Just like I must live with the face that you were born into the elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly, with my Byakugan... Dispite your brave words, what you are really thinking is that you would like to run, run as far away from here are you can!"

I shook my head, "No, you're wrong... You're wrong about me!" I see him make the sign to activate the Byakugan which made me shake because I was scared of what he was going to do to me.

I couldn't stop shaking, his chakra was to imense... It was true, I wanted to run... But I knew I couldn't so I just stood there, shaking.

"My eyes cannot be deceived... Just one moment ago, in the slightest movement, your eyes moved to the upper-left corner of the room... I saw at that moment, you were thinking about your past, your bitter past... And then, almost immediately after, your gaze drifted to the lower-right. It was the mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering...

You are seeing your-old self, and you are wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You are picturing the outcome of this battle... You see yourself losing... And the way you are holding your arms in front of your body like that, it tells me that you are trying to build a wall between us...

To keep me at bay... You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind... And why... Because everything that I said was true... Shall we go on...

That familure gesture of puting your finger to your lips, I know that it is a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic, made all the more desperate because you know that it is futile... It's all futile Hinata...You are who you are, whether you like it or not... You already know-"

"That does it!" I heard Naruto shout behind me which shouted like she had venom in her voice, "Who gave you the right to tell her what you can and can't be! Go on Hinata, show that this loser is wrong!"

I stared up at her with shock and awe as she spoke more, "Hinata! Are you just going to stand their and take that! Do something! Your hurting my heart!"

I looked down with my hair covering my eyes then I looked back up at Neji with determination in my eyes.

He scoffed, "If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen..." I closed my eyes and did the handsigns for activating my Byakugan while thinking about how I could do this.

Once it was activated, I went into the Hyuuga stand and told him to defend himself as he went into his own stance of the Hyuuga.

We both jumped at each other and once we were close to each other, we started hitting each other with air palms that are supposed to severe the Chakra in your body when it touches you.

We kept dodging each other's attacks as I heard my friends mumbling about the Hyuuga and about how they were good fighters.

Then, I was so close to getting him, but in the end, Neji got my heart which made me cough up blood as Neji spoke, "That's it... That is all of the Main Branches power..."

I threw his arm off me and tried hitting him again, but he grabbed my arm and hit on of the Chakra points in my forearm.

Neji pulled back my sleeve to show all the points that he has hit me with because you could see red spots of where he hit me.

He then air-palmed my chest a few feet back, so I fell onto the ground as Neji spoke, "Look Hinata, I'm completely out of your league and that wont change. That what seperates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it is a fact. From the instant that you said that you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed, you were destined for failure, and now, you are consumed with hopelessness. Now... This is your last warning Hinata... forfeit this match!"

Blood fell from my mouth as I clenched my hands as I spoke, "I... Never... Go back... On... My word..." I struggled to stand as I faced Neji. "Because that to is my nindo... My ninja way..."

I was panting from my Chakra points being closed up and him hitting my heart, but I didn't care... As long as I have Naruto on my side... I will not give up!

I coughed up some more blood as I heard Naruto shout my name in distress as Neji went into a fighting stance and so did I.

I ran at him and we started going a Gentle fist and Taijustu battle for which we both just kept dodging until he hit me in the chest once more, making me stumble back as I coughed up more blood.

Running at him once more, I tried to do one final gentle fist, but he sent Chakra straight to my heart for which I coughed up more blood, and I started to fall.

I felt someone catch me for which I looked up to see Naruto looking at me with worry in her eyes, telling me to stay awake.

I mouthed to her that I loved her, then I went into darkness...

**********Time skip brought to you by drinking orange Gatorade**********

The next time I woke up was me looking up at a white ceiling which told me that I was in the hospital. I sat up to see a vase of flowers to my left along with a card.

I opened it and found out that it was from Naruto so I immediatly started reading.

 _Dear Pretty girl:_

 _"I am sorry that I am not there when you woke up... I stayed there everyday until my dad put me with my Godfather, Pervy Sage, to do training for the Third part of the exam._

 _I heard that he is going to teach me summoning while my dad is going to teach me one of his special Jutsu's that he made himself._

 _You did so well in your match with Neji Hyuuga... I am so proud of you! I have never seen more fireceness in your eyes, even when we were training!_

 _The person I'm fighting in the third round is going to be your brother/cousin Neji and I will make sure to give him whats for and make him pay to what he did to you. I promise you that!_

 _Please get well soon! Don't do anything to rash and I will see you at the Third Part of the exams!"_

 _Love always,_

 _Naruto_

I smiled, happy to hear that Naruto was doing okay and was going to get some major training in for the battle with Neji. I was worried about their fight but I know that Naruto would win...

I laid back down while looking at the flowers then feel asleep...

**********Time skip brought to you by making to many time skips**********

Today was the day of the third part of the exam and everyone was cheering for the match's to begin. All the participants, but Sasuke-kun, were in the middle of the Chunin Arena where the Chunin Exams were being held.

I was sitting in the spectators box with Kiba because we were both walking in at the same time so we decided to watch together.

I am wearing a new blue shirt that I got from my mother for congratulating me from trying my best. I looked down at the arena to see what was going on.

We were just waiting for two people which were part of my team, Naruto and Sasuke-kun. I sighed, trusting them that they would get here on time.

Suddnely, Naruto came in through the arena doors with a bunch of raging bulls behind her which made me I smile at her in amuzement.

The proctor said that we had to start without Sasuke-kun which made me frown but agreed with him as he told us that Naruto's fight was up first against my brother or cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

I was a bit concern for my crush because my brother has been the top genin for five years in a row and he is a genius.

The proctor said that we had to to up into the spectating spector of the arena.

Walking up to the spectating floor and I watched as Naruto pointed his fist at the Hyuuga and told him that he was going to win.

The match begone and they just stood there, looking at each other... The audience was silent, waiting for one to make their move.

Finally, Naruto threw kunai's at him for which he blocked it then she ran at him trying to punch him. Neji-nii dodged all of them and finally, he used his eight palm technique and severed one of Naruto's Chakra pools.

My eyes widen as I watched Naruto fall to the ground and was panting, holding her arm. I heard Neji-nii speak, saying that he has no way of beating him which made me clench in anger and worry.

Naruto smiled, saying that she was just checking his moves, that was all. I shook my head and smiled, knowing that Naruto had a plan. "Okay, now that we are all warmed up, we can get started."

Naruto made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Justu and four other of her appeared while they reached into their ninja pouch and each grabbed a kunai.

The four front clones ran at Neji-nii with their kunai's ready to hit him, but I knew better then to think that they would actually hit him.

Neji-nii fought off the clones, destorying them then spoke, "You think that you can become the Hokage... It's never going to happen..."

Naruto clenched her teeth as Neji-nii spoke about his eyes and how they can see people's limitations, and that he can see what people could never be.

I see that Naruto is clenching her fists in anger as she asked about he can judge what people can or cannot do.

"Do you think that anyone can be the Hokage? That all it takes is a little hard work... Open your eyes, all the shinobi in all the world, think that he can become the Hokage, they were born destined to be the Hokage. It's not something that you become merely by trying to become, they were chosen by destiny. Each person has a path they are supposed to follow, and he must follow it, obediently... To the end."

My eyes saddened as he kept speaking about that we all share one destiny which was death.

Naruto's eyes widened and her fists still clenched in anger until she thrust it in front of him and told him that she didn't know when to give up then made about one hundred shadow clones.

They all raced after him and he took them down one by one until he said that he can't be fooled then ran to the back clone and took her out, thinking that it was the original, but it wasn't.

The clone popped and two clones from behind jumped at him, but he brought Chakra around him and spun around which knocked the clone and the real Naruto away.

He made more shadow clones and circled him, trying to get him from all sides, but he did the same attack and blew them away.

Neji-nii then made a stance which made my eyes widen, knowing that it was the tri-grams sixty-four palms. I wanted to shout to him but I knew that I couldn't, it would distract him.

He hit all points in his body which made me say out her name in distress as I watched him fall to the ground.

The proctor walked in between them and said that the match was over, which made me look at him in sadness,

Naruto rose his head and looked at Neji-nii, then looked over at me and saw my facial expression and I heard him say... "No way..." I see him slowly stand up which made Neji-nii look struck.

I smiled at him, knowing that she could do it for which I also cried, right then and there.

Neji-nii told her to stop this and that he had nothing against him personally for which Naruto said that it was touching and that he was going to cry.

Naruto said that she had a lot against him for which he was confused.

"Oh really, I thought you were mister know it all. You don't remember what you did to hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games... tearing her down even though she worked hard to get here... You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure, all that stuff about the great Hyuuga clan, main household, branch families, what a bunch of crap! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a faliure!"

Neji-nii said that he would tell her about the Hyuuga clan, but I zoned out because I already knew about the Hyuuga clan and there ways of how they do branch families and main households.

I saw that he took off his headband to show the mark of the branch family for which they all get for the main household purposes.

After he was done telling him about his fathers death, which saddened me to the core, he ran at Naruto with full force and hit her right in the stomach with the eight tri-gram palm, blowing him away.

Nej-nii said that it was over and that she was a failure then he started to walk away, but Naruto told him to stop, not to walk away from her.

"I'm not done yet, I don't quit and I don't go back on my word... That's my nindo, my ninja way..." I smiled at her words and kept watching to see what happens next.

"All this destiny crap... If you really believe it then why are you the one walking away!" She said that he didn't want to waste his breathe telling him about the destiny that we were all given at birth.

"You don't know what it's like that sets you apart... A mark that can never be mark away!" I frowned because Naruto did have a mark that set her apart, Neji-nii just doesn't know that.

Naruto was breathing heavily while she spoke, "Oh yea, I know what that's like... Well, big deal, who cares! Man, you think you have troubles? I've got news for you Neji, your not the only special one around here... Did you ever think that Hinata is suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born before yours... But you resent her for it! You disrespect her even though she tries so hard to prove herself! All she wanted was your respect... That's what she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her! And what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the main household, not to bleed it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about "you can't fight your own destiny", you don't really believe either, do you?"

Naruto started coughing which made my eyes widen and say his name softly.

Neji-nii says that he blocked all sixty-four of his chakra points so Naruto wasn't going to be able to fight in his condition.

"Oh, really, you think that, that Byakugan sees everything! You know everyone's weakness right!" Neji-nii said that he can prove him wrong then be his guest while Naruto agreed.

Naruto made a hand sign to bring up his chakra which made my eyes widen, thinking of what he is going to do next.

Nej-niii said that what she was doing was pointless, and that she should give up but Naruto said that poeple called her a failure, so she was going to prove them wrong.

This made Neji-nii flinched and activate his Byakugan for which we all saw that Chakra started to flow around Naruto, but this Chakra was orange, not blue...

This made me think about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of her which made me worried. Wind blew everywhere from the Chakra emitting form Naruto which made people shocked.

The orange Chakra formed around him making a cloak around him of the Nine Tails Chakra.

Suddenly, Naruto's speed increased and she ran to the left and behind Neji where she jumped into the air and threw shuriken at him, but Neji-nii did rotation for which blocked her attack.

Neji-nii threw shuriken back at her but Naruto dodged it and went to punch him but Neji evoided it.

Both pulling out a kunai, they jumped into the air and clanged the kunai's together then landed on the floor.

Naruto then ran at him and said, "If you think that's the Hyuuga destiny, it's not mine! Just stand there and take it! I will change the Hyuuga way... After I become Hokage!"

There kunai's touched and so did their Chakra which made a shining bright light then an explosion. When the smoke cleared, you could see two bodies laying on the ground, Naruto's and Neji-nii, both in their own craters.

Sudden, a hand popped out of the ground and Neji-nii pulled himself up then slowly walked over to where Naruto was laying and spoke,

"Sorry, but this is reality, your a failure... This match is over-" Suddenly, a hand thrust out of the ground and punched Neji-nii in the lower jaw knocking him up and onto the ground unable to move.

The fist was Naruto's and I could see her smiling as she knocked Neji-nii to the ground and landed on his feet.

Walking over to Neji-nii as he said that he should have known that he used a shadow clone because that was his best Jutsu then Naruto spoke.

"For the record, I failed the Genin Exam three times... Because there was always a Jutsu that was on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was that one jutsu that I couldn't master... My clones were pathetic... That's right, I failed the shadow clone Justu every time... So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff, and stop telling me that you can't change who you are. You can do it too, after all, unlike me... you aren't a failure..."

The proctor said that Naruto Uzumaki was the winner of the first fight which let me breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding.

She was celebrating, thanking the crowd as she walked up the stairs back up to where we were standing.

The next fight was with Garra and Sasuke for which he wasn't here for which I sighed.

The proctor said that they were going to propose the match and go on to the next on which was Kankuro and Shino.

Kankuro said that he forfeited the match for which I looked at him in shock then narrowed my eyes, wondering why he would do that.

The next match was with Temari and Shikmaru for which I sort of black out of.

**********Time skip brought to you by having a migraine**********

The battle ended with Shikamaru almost winning the match but he forfeited right at the end so Temari won the match.

The people in the stands started getting mad because the next battle hasn't started, but then leaves started to swarm in the middle of the arena while Kakshi-sensei and Sasuke appeared in the middle.

Naruto jumped down and started shouting at Sasuke for being late, but he just asked if he won his battle for which he did.

Naruto started walking up the stairs as the battle began, but a minute after the battle started, both Naruto and Shikamaru hasn't come up from the arena.

I then heard Naruto shout Kakashi-sensei's name so I looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru at the top of the stairs.

"Sensei, please, you have to stop this match right away!" He was confused as to what he was proposing.

I jumped out of my seat and ran over to Naruto who caught me in her arms as she smiled at me as we heard Kakashi-sensei speak.

"The guy that Sasuke is fighting is completly different then the rest of us! He's about as far from normal as you can get! He think his point in life is to kill people... Don't you see, if this continues... Sasuke will die! You've got to believe me!"

Kakashi-sensei shook his head, "You know, Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around... There was a reason that we were so late getting here..." I shook my head, thinking that our sensei was an idiot, but I let it continue, trusting Naruto.

I watched the fight to see that Sasuke was trying to break the sand ball protecting Subaku no Garra. I see that Sasuke's eyes are activated to the Sharingan.

Naruto said that this was no time for talking for which Kakashi-sensei spoke, "You're right so shut up and watch!" My eyes widen at how brutal Kakashi-sensei was being to Naruto which made my eyes sadden.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me with a bored look and just said to watch Sasuke because he was about to surprise everyone.

Turning my head to the battle, Sasuke ran backwards up a wall then made handsigns that I didn't reconize.

Suddenly, a lightning ball came out of Sasuke's hand and sparked all over the place which made my eyes widen as we watched Sasuke.

Sasuke ran down the wall and ran towards the ball of sand that was covering Garra.

Once he got close to the ball of sand, sand like spikes shot out at him but Sasuke dodged all of them then directly hit the sand barrier for which went through and hit his chest.

Suddenly, Garra started shouting about himself seeing his own blood and an yellow like arm grabbed onto Sasuke for which I gasped, knowing that it was a weird looking arm.

I watched Garra shout in pain. Then it went silent as the arm retracted his arm and it went silent until the roar of a beast filled the air for which scared everyone but me and the Jonin sensei's.

The defense ball came down and and you could see Garra holding his shoulder in pain as a scary look in his eyes appeared.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling surrounded me and I started to feel tired. I knew it was a genjutsu so I hurry made a hand sign for which released it and so did Kakashi and Gai sensei while also Sakura.

An explosion happened in the Kage booth for which we all looked and saw that smoke was visable in the booth. I looked to see Naruto look worried at the explosion because that was where her father was.

I could sense an army of ninja heading our way for which Kakashi-sensei nodded.

A snake appeared and crashed the walls of the Chunin Exam arena, and from the outside walls for which led into the village.

I look over to see that Sasuke ran after Garra who fled the arena with his siblings. I sighed knowing that he want's to finish his battle.

Kakashi-sensei stopped fighting and was talking to me about a B-Rank mission that he was giving to me which was to go after Sasuke and help him with his battle.

I nodded and woke up Naruto for which she tiredly woke up then I went over to Shikamaru to find out that he was awake this whole time.

Shino was in the corner and said that he was coming along as well for which Sakura nodded and said that they needed a four man squad.

Kakashi-sensei made a summoning and told him that his dog name Pakkun would guide them to Sasuke.

As we were running through the trees sensed nine ninja following us for which I told them and Pakkun agreed with me which made me smile.

Shikamaru said that he would stay behind and fight them off for which we hesitantly agreed then went on.

We went on for about ten minutes until we caught up to Sasuke and the sand siblings for which Garra went on ahead while Sasuke followed him.

Shino said that he would stay behind and fight off the sand siblings for which we, again, hesitantly let him fight them as we chased after Sasuke and Sabaku no Garra.

Once we caught up to them, we could see Sasuke laying on branch with his curse mark activated and Garra about to finish him off.

Naruto raced ahead, right before Garra got him, and kicked him in the way.

I landed next to Sasuke for which I looked over him, trying to see if he was okay.

A hand then reached out to me and crushed me next to a tree. I was now pinned up against a tree with a giant hand keeping me there, squeezing me to death.

I heard Naruto call out my name in distress, but I wasn't able to answer... I knew that I was going to die here; I felt it squeezing the life out of me...

Then there was darkness...

**********Time skip brought to you by to many time skips***********

I woke up back at the hospital and I hurry and sat up, looking around to see my parents and my five year old sister waiting next to the bed for me to wake up.

My mother put a hand on my cheek and asked if I was okay for which I nodded and looked around to see that it was just us.

My eyes widen as I remembered my last memories of the third part of the exam, so I looked over at my mom and asked what happened and where Naruto was.

She looked down as my father then looked at me with a hard expression, getting right to the point. "Orochimaru attacked the village and killed the Fourth Hokage..."

My eyes widen as I looked down at my hands as I thought about how Naruto must be feeling now that her father and role model was gone forever.

My mother frowned as she put a hand on my fathers shoulder and asked if we could have alone time for which he sighed and nodded as he took Hannabi with him.

My head was still down when they left the room so my mother put her hand under my chin and brought my head up so I would look at her.

"I know your relationship with Naruto honey..." I looked up at her shocked then looked down with sadness as I asked how she found out.

"Well, lets just say that mothers knows more then other people. I am pretty certain that Naruto's mother knows as well..."

I looked down and apologized as giggled which made me look back at her. "You don't need to apologize Hinata... As long as you are happy then I am happy, same with Kushina..."

I smiled as I hugged my mom saying thank you over and over repeatedly until someone knocked on the door so I let go and my mother told the person to come in.

It was Naruto's mother, Kushina, who came in with her eyes red from crying as she look worriedly around the room then back at my mother.

"Have you seen Naruto!? She ran off five hours after we told her about Minato and she hasn't come back yet! I can't find her anywhere! I'm so scared..."

My mother ushered her over and hugged her while I looked down at my hands then back at Naruto's mother. "I think I know where she is..."

Kushina then looked over at me and grabbed my hands and spoke with tears coming from her eyes. "Please find her... I can't lose both of my family in one day..."

I nodded as I looked down that I was still in my clothes so I put on my shoes then ran out the door, heading to the one spot that Naruto goes when she needs to be alone.

She took me their once after she was first assaulted by the villagers and didn't want to go home, inside the Fourth Hokage's nose on the Hokage Monument.

Once I got to the Hokage monument, I walked down the head to see Naruto sitting in the middle of the nose, looking out at the town.

I sat next to her and looked at the village with her like we did in the Land of Waves. "Y-You know... Everyone's looking for you... Y-Your mother is very worried..."

She hummed then went quiet again and it was silent for a few minutes then I decided that she wasn't going to speak so I spoke for her.

"I heard about your father..." I see her shuffle as she looked at the village.

"All I ever wanted...Was to have him keep watching over me... Even though he worked a lot... I wanted him to see me become a stronger Hokage then he was... But... All I showed him was the part of me that wasn't strong... I was a horrible daughter..."

I shook my head as I scooted over to her and put my arms around her then spoke, "T-That's not true... T-The Fourth Hokage was good friends with the Hyuuga clan and when ever I heard him speak, i-it was praising about how lucky he has to have a daughter like you."

She sighed, "Well, that probably wouldn't be true if he found out about my love for the same gender... " I hummed as I kissed her cheek.

"Well, I think if he really loved you, then he wouldn't care... He would love you all the same... Your mother knows... And she doesn't care..."

She turned to me and I could see that her eyes were red from crying, "Really, she knows..." I nodded and she looked down, "And she doesn't... Care... She... Loves me anyway..."

I nodded as she sighed as she looked up at the sky to see that it was night time so the moon was out so she wiped her eyes and spoke, "I guess that we should get back huh..."

I smiled and nodded so we both stood up and jumped down onto the Hokage building to see that Kushina and my family were there giving out orders to find Naruto.

She said hello to her mother for which she turned around and gasped as she ran up to Naruto and gave her a bone crushing hug, but Naruto didn't care.

When she let go, she wiped away her tears as Naruto looked sadly at her mother, "I'm sorry I left mom..." She shook her head, I understand why you left... But tell me where you are going next time, alright?"

I nodded my family then came up to me as my mother asked if I was alright and I nodded as Naruto faced me and gave me a hug for which I hugged back.

She whispered that she loved me so no one could here and I whispered back then we let go and headed home with our families.

I hope that Naruto will be able to move on from her father in a healthy way where she still loves her father very much...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Fem-Naruto x Fem-Hinata Part 4

(Age 12)

It has been a week since the Fourth Hokage has past away, and it has been pretty hard with out a Hokage being in the Village.

Everyone has been grieving that we have lost our beloved Hokage, especially Naruto and her mother. They haven't gone out of the house, so my mother and I have been going over there on our own.

We have to make sure that they are okay and make sure that they are taking this without doing anything stupid like run away.

Naruto hasn't gone out of her room since the night I talked to her in her secret spot. I feel so bad for her... She told me another reason that she was upset which was that she hasn't finished the first step of her training for the Rasengan... Now her father is gone.

My mother has been comforting Naruto's mother during this time, but she still is really upset about losing her husband.

As of right now, Naruto were just talking about further training that she want's to do which is to work more on her strength.

We heard the doorbell go off, so Naruto stood up as she heard her mom open the door. We both walked out of her room to see a man with long white hair and red lines going down his face.

"Pervy-Sage!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug which made me smile to see her have a smile on her face. I walked up to her god father for which he looked at me and he laughed.

"So, this is your girlfriend, huh?" This made both of our eyes widen as he laughed at our reaction, "I am the great Sage! Of course I know of my god daughters relationship!"

She smiled and shook her head as Naruto ask what he was doing for which he put a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you are going through about your father so I decided to take you on a trip with me! A trip to find our next Fifth Hokage!"

Naruto had a thoughtful look on her face then she asked him how long it was going to take for which he said about a month.

She sighed as she looked over at me with saddened but curious eyes, "Well, what do you think... Should I go..." I smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I think that you should go! You can't s-stay in your house forever... Besides, you might be able to g-get some training in like you w-wanted!"

She smiled then hugged me as she then looked at her mother for which she smiled and nodded as Naruto went back to her room then came back out a few minutes later, all packed.

We all went to the village gate for which I hugged Naruto then my mother and her mother hugged her as well.

Naruto's godfather put a hand to his chest and spoke, "Don't worry ladies... I am sure to keep little Naruto safe with the best of my abilities!"

I smiled at him as Naruto hugged me once more then kissed me on the cheek which made me blush as Naruto laughed and she left with her Godfather.

I knew that she would be back after they get the new Hokage to help us with the village and missions.

She will be okay..

**********Time skip brought to you by getting a new school schedule**********

It has been a month since Naruto left with her godfather and I have been doing the best I can with my training so I can show her that I have gotten stronger.

Neji-nii has been able to help a lot with my training and has been more positive while doing it. I am guessing that the fight with Naruto really changed him.

I am making sure to train more because I am certain that Naruto is doing some major training as well, so I want to be certain that I do my best as well.

As of right now, I was heading to the hospital to give flowers to Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei. I heard that Kakashi-sensei was knocked out by a man who came into the village looking for someone.

Sasuke-kun went out of the village to go find someone who was in trouble and was going to go save them and fight that person who also took down Kakashi-sensei.

I thought that it was brave of Sasuke-kun to do, but I also felt bad for him because it brought him down and hurt him badly to the point that he won't wake up.

I visited Kakashi-sensei first and put flowers into the vase next to his bed then looked over at Kakashi-sensei to see that he was still wearing his mask which made me smile, knowing that he was going to be okay in the end.

I then went to Sasuke-kun's room to open the door to see Sakura-chan sitting next to his bed as he was laying on his bed, unconscious.

I smiled at her as I said hello to her for which she turned to me and smiled at me as I put a vase of flowers which made her smile bigger.

"You are so kind Hinata, to bring flowers for Sasuke-kun..." I looked at her with a smile, "I-I should be s-saying that to y-you... Y-You coming to see S-Sasuke-kun even when he is not in your t-team..."

She hummed as my eyes softened, "You really do love him, don't you..." She was shocked that I didn't stutter but she smiled back as she said, "You could say that..."

Then someone knocked on the door and Sakura said for the person to come in for which a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a big bust, came in with a smile.

She asked who Lady Tsunade was as Naruto came running up to Sakura with a smile on his face and started shouting.

"Sakura! You're never going to believe it! She is going to make everything okay again! Don't worry, Sasuke's going to be all right now..."

I smiled at Naruto who looked at me with a smile then came over to me and hugged me. We said hello to each other then we watched as the beautiful lady put a hand on Sasuke-kun's forehead and started to do medical Ninjutsu to wake him up.

A few seconds later, his eyes slowly opened and Naruto and Sakura-chan both say his name quietly.

I smile as I see Sakura-chan hug Sasuke-kun with tears in her eyes as she shakes while hugging him. I look over to see that Naruto smiled a little bit which made me grab her shoulder and asked if she was going to heal Kakashi-sensei as well.

He nodded as she grabbed her sleeve and said that she had to go heal our sensei and she nodded as we left the room to go heal Kakashi-sensei

Walking over to where Kakashi-sensei's room is and she started to do the same trick on him, the same she did with Sasuke-kun to walk him up.

Once he woke up, the lady started to belittle him, "Just distressful... To be taken straight from the game by two little punks like that. I thought you were supposed to be the best."

He said that he was sorry to disappoint her and Naruto said that she now had to heal Rock Lee for which Gai, the one who was standing behind us the whole time, agreed with.

Going down the hall to where Rock Lee was, we see him on a crutch, walking down the hall, then looks up at us to see Gai speaking to him about how she was going to heal him.

Lady Tsunade then asked Naruto and I if we were supposed to do anything for which Naruto shouted, saying that we had to meet Iruka-sensei so we left to meet with him.

We waited for about five minutes until Iruka-sensei showed up while Naruto scolded him for being late.

Going inside, we ordered our usual's and they quickly made them and gave them to us as Iruka-sensei spoke. "Naruto... You sure have gone a long way from being a kid, trying to get one of these."

He pointed to his headband as Naruto was happy that her sensei finally noticed her progress.

Iruka-sensei then looked at me which made me wonder what he wanted to say to me. "Hinata, I remember when you first came into the Academy seven years ago... You just keep getting more beautiful every day..."

I blushed at his comment then looked down in embarrassment as Naruto agreed with him, making me blush even more.

Naruto then looked at our sensei and asked him if he was glad that he gave Naruto his headband which Iruka-sensei smile then go into a straight face as he looked away from Naruto.

"Don't get to cocky... You still have a long way to go... Be careful that you get a swell head." They made Naruto puff out her cheeks and pout which I thought was cute.

"I want you to listen carefully... The Leaf Village is up against the wall... We lost the Third Hokage, as well as a lot of our best shinobi... Our strength has been brought down to half, but we still carry out the missions that we are given."

Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei and asked why we couldn't just turn them down if we were low on man power for which Iruka-sensei put his chopsticks in Naruto's face.

"Use you head, Naruto... If we started taking down missions, then we would also be telling the world that our village is weak... So everyone has to pitch in, even the walking wounded, like Kakashi-sensei."

I nodded as I took another sip of my Miso Ramen as Naruto says that it sucks to be him as Iruka-sensei said that it was for him too. "You may be asked to carry out missions that you are not ready for."

Naruto spoke, "Oh, I'm ready, but I'm not going to fight well on an empty stomach!" She slurped down the rest of her ramen and Iruka-sensei puts a hand on her head while saying to do her best.

I smiled at them, but didn't notice that he turned around and put a hand on my head as well. "I know that you are full powered and able to take on any mission, but please... Be careful..."

I blushed again then nodded and smiled as Naruto asked for another bowl which made the both of us laugh at her.

***********Time skip brought to you by having to stay home**********

(Age 13)

Lady Tsunade has just been named the Fifth Hokage and we were all so happy to see that we have Hokage again.

Naruto, Sakura-chan and I were heading to the Hospital to visit Sasuke-kun to see how he was doing. Sakura-chan brought apples and a cutter to cut them with so it would be easier for him to eat, for which I thought was sweet.

Once we made it inside, I saw Sakura-chan put a vase with a flower in it to show that she wishes that he feels better, but I couldn't see his eyes so I didn't know what he was thinking about.

Naruto and Sakura were happily talking to each other while I just stared at Sasuke, seeing that he was getting more mad by the minute... What is he thinking about... What's making him so angry all the sudden?

I then looked at Naruto to see that she was on the floor from being hit by Sakura-chan and she was now cutting the apples for him to eat.

I helped Naruto up as Sasuke-kun hit the plate of apples out of Sakura-chan's hands which made me surprised and angry all at the same time.

Then, Sasuke-kun started to glare at Naruto which made me step in front of Naruto to shield him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke then started to speak, "You... Naruto... I want you to fight me! Fight me now!" Sakura-chan, Naruto,and I gasp as we wonder what was wrong with him.

Naruto said that they couldn't fight because they were in a hospital and he just got patched up by Lady Tsunade, but Sasuke-kun didn't listen and pulled out his Sharingan, telling her to fight.

I didn't move out of the way when he got out of bed and started walking toward us and quoted that Naruto wanted to fight him as well.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder, telling me that it was okay to move so I hesitantly moved out of the way, next to Sakura-chan. She tried to convince them that this was crazy, but I put a hand on her shoulder to shush her and to comfort her.

"Actually... This is perfect... I was just thinking how I wanted to kick your butt!"

Sasuke-kun said to follow him for which they went up to the roof of the building with Sakura-chan behind them.

I stayed behind as I put my hand to my chest and whispered something then I followed after my friends.

Once I got there , Naruto and Sasuke-kun were in a middle of having a conversation.

"Put on your headband, and we will! I'll wait..." Naruto said as Sasuke-kun said that he didn't need it while Naruto said that he should.

Sasuke-kun scoffed, "There's no reason to put it on... Because you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead."

Naruto shook her head, "That's not the point... Come on! You know that putting your headband on is a commitment has a battle on equal terms as a Leaf Shinobi!"

This made Sasuke-kun angry, "There you go... Acting all high and mighty again... You don't honestly believe that we are equals!" Naruto said that, that is exactly what he was thinking.

"You're a complete embarrassment!" Sasuke-kun said as Naruto answered, "Only because next to me, you are embarrassed at how weak you are! Isn't that right Sasuke!"

Sasuke-kun and Naruto lunged at each other and caught each other's fists as they tried to punch each other. Sasuke then tried to kick her but Naruto caught his ankle and swung him around.

He kicked her away with the foot that wasn't being held by Naruto which sent Naruto into the air. Naruto tried to punch him but Sasuke-kun evaded it by pushing her to the other side.

Sasuke-kun then did mulitple punches at Naruto for which she blocked except for the last punch then brought her to the sheets that were hanging up.

He then jumped, trying to find the knuckle head, just to find out that he was on top of the water tower and jumped down to punch him in the face, for which she succeeded.

Though, Sasuke-kun got him back by landing gracefully on the fence then jumped up and also hit Naruto in the face.

They were both now running in different aisles of sheets and blankets, until Sasuke-kun kicked her which made her get tangled in a sheet backed up to a fence where Sasuke-kun repeatedly punched her.

Naruto had enough and kicked him away where they jumped up into the air and they started punching and kicking each other while still in the air.

Once they gracefully landed on the ground, they were panting, trying to get air into their lungs as I prayed for Kakashi-sensei to hurry up.

Naruto made the hand sign for the Mulit Shadow Clone Jutsu where about a hundred of her appeared and surrounded Sasuke-kun.

They all went to attack him but dodged them and kicked them away.

Then, Naruto started doing the Uzumaki Barrage, from which she stole from Rock Lee-kun, and was about to kick him down to the ground, but Sasuke-kun dodged it then made hand signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu for which he shot at the ground.

This destroyed all the clones with the blankets and sheets along with it, making it an empty space.

The fire disappeared and all that was left was two Naruto's making a Rasengan.

I was shocked when Sasuke-kun made a Chidori and were aiming to kill each other.

Sakura-chan was about to run in between them but I grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place as she screamed for me to let her go, but I quietly told her trust me for which she looked confused but trusted me.

Once their Jutsu's were about to collide, but Kakashi-sensei appeared and grabbed both of their wrist and threw them towards the water towers for which the Jutsu's hit.

I let go of Sakura-chan for which I apologized for doing that to her, and that I just didn't want her to get hurt.

Looking over to where the boys were and I see that Sasuke-kun left a huge dent while Naruto left a smaller dent...

Sasuke then jumped away and I see Naruto looking at me with sadness in her eyes for which I closed my eyes as she ran away as well.

Kakashi-sensei came over to me and Sakura and comforted her because she was crying and he said that he was going to fix everything.

I sighed as Kakashi-sensei disappeared and I hugged Sakura to help her with calming down because she was crying.

*********Time skip brought to you by only getting an hour of sleep**********

It has been two weeks since the fight between Naruto and Sasuke-kun at the hospital. I thought that it was just going to be a little fight, but I turned out to be wrong.

Sasuke has left to go after Orochimaru for power and I just found out last night.

The Genin's that went after him were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Rock Lee went after them after about an hour after the five Genin's left.

I was now sitting on a chair, waiting to hear about everyone's condition because two of them were on the verge of death while one was unstable and the last two had minor injuries.

Suddenly the door opened to show Shizune come out and told us that Neji and Choji were going to live and so was Kiba. I breathed out air then asked about Naruto since Shikamaru only broke a finger.

"She just woke up... You can go visit her." I nodded as Sakura and I walked into her room to see her covered in bandages all over his body and he mother talking to her until we came in.

Shikamaru was sitting on his bed talking to him as well then smiled at me as we walked in. Tsunade-sama came in after us to see how Naruto was doing.

She then looked at Sakura and slowly said her name then looked down in shame.

Tsunade decided to speak up, "I heard that your injuries were pretty serious... You seem to be doing well, considering." I walked over to Naruto and sat beside her.

I put my arm around her shoulder for comfort then she spoke, "I'm... Sorry, Sakura..." She looked shocked then gave a fake smile, "Sorry? What is there to be sorry about?"

She started walking towards the window while speaking, "Let me guess, you were being reckless again and went off on your own again... Heh, look at you now... You look like a mummy! Why do you have the curtains closed... It's a beautiful day outside!"

Naruto took my hand and held it while she spoke to Sakura, "I haven't given up! I'm still going to keep my promise! After all, it was a promise of a life time, I meant it!"

She didn't look at her as she spoke, but kept looking outside. "It's okay, Naruto, really..." I felt Naruto squeeze my hand tighter which made me look at her in worry.

"If I say I'm going to do it... That means I will, okay..." She looked at Sakura with a bright face, "Don't forget, my way of the Shinobi means... I always stand behind what I say!"

I smiled at her words and so did everyone else.

Everyone left after a few minutes but I stayed and played cards with Naruto until we heard a big thump outside so Naruto opened the window's to see a giant toad with Master standing on top.

He then at on the outside of the window and listened to what Naruto had to say then started to speak, "I have something important to tell you... It cant wait... From now on, you are my only student... I need to make a full fledged Shinobi out of you in three years, and I'll do it."

Naruto and I were confused as to what he meant by three years so he answered our question. "We have got some disturbing information, regarding the Atatsuki... We believe that you are their next target, and we have three to four years until they come after you..."

I was confused by this information, but I wondered what Naruto meant, "No way, that's not going to work... I don't have time for that! Do you think I care about what might happen three years down the road!"

Her Godfather was shocked by what he was saying so asked what he was talking about. "Orochimaru already got his hands on Sasuke, and his life is in danger right now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Jiraiya said that he can't regenerate another body until three more years and fortunately he ran out of time before Sasuke-kun got to him so he had to choose another body.

"That means, Sasuke is save for three years... So you do have time..." He said as Naruto shouted, asking if it was true for which Jiraiya answered her with a yes which made Naruto relax.

"Forget Sasuke..." Naruto's and my eyes open wide to what he was proposing. "You can't help him, so just forget about him. Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own free will... No matter what you do, he will not change. I have seen many Shinobi so I know the type... Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth... Don't delirious yourself about you bringing him back because you can't... It's hopeless... A fools errand."

Naruto got fed up and grabbed my hand again while she spoke, "Maybe it's easy for you to give up on him, Pervy Sage, but I can't! He may seem like nothing to you, but he's my friend!"

Master told her to shut up which made close my eyes in disgust and fear. "Just take a good look at the condition that you are in, and he's the one who did it to you! Was that the work of a friend!"

Naruto looked shocked as she said no and tried to come up with a reason which made me look at her with sadness.

"If you insist on going after Sasuke... Then you will get no training... I will have the Anbu Black Ops watch over you which will prevent you from leaving the village."

Naruto was again shocked as Jiraiya kept speaking,

"You're not just some ordinary kid... You've got something inside you that the Atatsuki want, The Nine Tailed Fox, but if you do not behave and do not listen to what I have to say, then I have to do what I have to do. Eventually, you will have to face off enemies far worse then Orochimaru, and it's time you start preparing for them. The first thing you need to do is to give up on Sasuke... What happened was destined to happen... Dismiss him from your mind, and move on. To be a Shinobi, you need to have more then Strength and Jutsu's... You have to have the Judgement to make the right decisions, you must become stronger. The longer you remain a fool... The harder it will be for you to live in this world."

Naruto looked at her Godfather with widened eyes then she looked Determined, "Fine then... If being smart is like you says it does... Then I will remain a fool my entire life! I am going after him, and I will do it alone if I have too! I'll create my own incredible Justu, and when ever the Atatsuki pop up, I will just take them down! "

This shocked Jiraiya and I but then I smiled at her, loving her determination towards her best friend. "I can't let you create an incredible Justu on your own , can I? Not like that Sexy Jutsu of yours, it's depressing..."

Jiraiya jumped back up on his toad as he spoke, "This more then foolish! You have a lot of work to do when you get out of the hospital, so be ready to hit the ground running! See you then..."

Naruto saluted him as he disappeared in style.

I picked up the stack of cards again and started to deal... "Another round?" I asked her as she laughed and I laughed along with her.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Fem-Naruto x Fem-Hinata Part 5

(Age 13)

It has been a few months since Sasuke-kun left the village, but Naruto has been taking it quite well. She has made a goal to get him back and has been training non stop.

She has also been joining Neji-nii with helping with my training. By that I mean that she has been joining us with running around the village and doing exercises.

Being the woman she is, she has stuck through the training all the way through and has given me encouragment along the way which made me work harder with Neji-nii's training.

As of now, it was a week before Christmas and Naruto, Neji-nii, and I finished our one-on-one training and we were now going to go to a team meeting with Kakashi-sensei.

Once we got there, we saw that he was already there, he was reading his book that he always reads, for some reason, which made Naruto scoff.

"Of course you are reading that book of yours, you pervert! Besides that, what are you doing here on time Kakashi-sensei?"

He coughed as he put his book away as he looked at us, "Well, it is a week before Christmas so I decided to give you an assignment of teamwork to give back to someone! Just to let you know that you can't do this alone, so do your best! Bye..."

He then teleported away as Naruto was confused, "What type of an assignment is this... Well, I guess his orders, right Hinata?"

I smiled and nodded as I shivered which made Naruto look at me with sympathy. She then took off her jacket and put it around my shoulders which shocked me.

"But what about you... Aren't you gonna get cold..." She shook her head then pointed to her headband while a proud smile, "Why of course not! I'm Naruto after all!"

I giggled as we both walked to Naruto's house for when we got there, her mother greeted us and told us that she has hot cocoa made for us which made Naruto cheer in glee and I bowed while thanking her.

I took off both of the jackets I was wearing as I put them on the coat rack as we both walked over to the table as Naruto's mother put the mugs of hot cocoa.

We took sips of the hot drinks as Naruto had a thinking look on her face which made her mother curious of what she was thinking about.

"I know that face, what are you thinking about Naruto..." She looked up at her mother as she spoke, "Kakashi-sensei gave us an assignment to give something back to someone... We don't know what to do..."

Her mother, Kushina, put on a thinking face that was close to Naruto's face as she spoke, "Well, I would first think of the person that you want to give back too."

Naruto nodded as she took another sip of her hot cocoa as she spoke, "He also said that we should get some help with this as well..."

I started to think about what we could do as Naruto and her mom talked about it until I finally thought of something that we could do.

"Umm..." Naruto looked at me and smiled, "You got something?" I nodded as she told me to speak my mind which made me exhale then speak.

"W-Well, I was t-thinking that we could g-give back to our s-sensei's and we got get the Rookie nine's h-help..." Naruto's eyes widen as she then put her fist into her hand.

"Hinata! You're a genius! Of course we could do the Rookie Nine's sensei's! We could even do Gai's team as well!" I smiled with a blush as Kushina-san put a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job Hinata!" I blushed and nodded with thanks as Naruto then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door as we grabbed our jackets and said goodbye to her mother.

"W-Where are we going!?" I asked as Naruto said that we need to get our friends for which I smiled and nodded as we both ran to get our friends.

**********Time skip brought to you by talking to my friend Alex**********

We gathered all of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai and meeted at Naruto's house where we discussed what we were going to do for which Ino answered.

"Hey! Asuma-sensei gave us the same mission!" The rest of them nodded which made Naruto smile, "Good, then we can all do it together!"

Everyone agreed as Sakura asked what we were going to do as Naruto gestured to me and said that it was my idea so I should say it.

I suddenly got self-conscious as I spoke, "I-I was t-thinking t-that we could g-give back t-to our s-sensei's... S-Since they d-did so much f-for u-us..."

Kiba put his ear towards her asking what she said which made Naruto punch him away and say that he was being rude. This made everyone laugh at her as I just smile at her.

After she calmed down, she said what I said earlier so everyone could hear then she went into a thinking pose. "Now, what should we do to show our appreciation..."

Ino squealed, "I know! We can do a Christmas party!" Naruto snapped then pointed at her, "That's it! That's what we are going to do!"

Choji was eating as he spoke, "I call getting the food..." Everyone laughed, even me, as Naruto then pumped her fist into the air.

"Alright! Lets do this! But first... We must all agree that we will keep this from our sensei's, okay!" They all nodded as everyone stood up as Naruto pointed at them.

"Alright! Team Eight, you are going to get the decorations! Team Gai, you get the music and games! Team ten, your job is the food! Hinata and I will make a reservation at the Hokage mansion and keep our sensei's busy! Ready! Go!"

Everyone nodded and left the house and into the snow to do their jobs as Naruto and I ran towards the The Hokage estate to talk to Lady Tsunade.

Once we got to the office of the Hokage they knock and wait for her to say that they can come in. We heard the signal for us to come in, so we walk in to see Lady Tsunade at her desk doing papers. She looked up with a smile, "Hey guys, what can I do for you today?" We told her of our plan and asked if we could use a room in the building.

She stood up and led them to a big party room. "Will this do?" We thanked her with big smiles and say that this is perfect. The Hokage waved at us and said that if we need anything, they should just ask her at anytime.

We walked out to find Team Eight with the decorations. They found Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and Sakura-chan carrying bags of decorations that we are going to use in the party.

We told them that we had a room ready to set up so they nodded and headed to the Hokage's mansion as Naruto asked me if I could use my Byakugan to find our sensei's for which I nodded and activated it.

I looked around town and found all four of them at a bar for which I told Naruto and she nodded and we ran down main street to get to the pub.

Once we got there, we saw the four of them sitting at the counter laughing as they took sips of sake. We walked up to them and poked Kakashi-sensei on the shoulder which made the four of them turn towards us.

I heard Asuma-sensei scoff, "You know that you kids are not allowed in here right?" Naruto shook her head with a smile. "Well we need to bring you somewhere, okay?"

They looked at each other then left the money on the counter then followed us outside. I didn't know where we were going until we got to the hot springs.

Naruto brought them in and gave the lady at the front a slip of paper then turned towards the adults. "I had a renovation already in session so you just need to go in! When you are done, just meet at my house, okay?"

She then grabbed my wrist as we ran out of the building then headed towards the bakery. Once we stopped running, I looked over at Naruto with a questionable look.

"How did you have a renovation before they went there?" She hummed as she smiled at me, "My mother made a renovation a few days for me to relax, but I gave it to my sensei's instead!'

I nodded as we went into the bakery to see Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, and Choji-kun were getting ready to carry food to the Hokage mansion so we decided to give them a hand.

We brought them back to the Hokage Mansion party room and I admired the room that was covered with Christmas decorations.

I looked in the corner to see a Christmas tree which confused me because they didn't bring back a tree so I asked Kiba-kun where they got it for which he brought his ear next to me again asking what I said.

Shino-kun came up behind him and spoke, "She asked where we got the tree..." He rubbed the back of his neck in apology then answered, "The Hokage heard of our mission so she brought down a tree!"

I nodded with a smile, thinking of how nice Lady Hokage is as I hear Naruto shout a few feet away. "Okay guys! I think that we are ready! I am going to go get our sensei's while everyone else hides! And make sure to turn the lights off, okay?"

We all agreed with her as she ran out the door as everyone found their hiding spots as I turned off the lights and stood next to the door, but far away enough that they wouldn't see me.

A few minutes later, Naruto came in with our sensei's coming in behind her as they were confused as to what was going on.

I then turned the lights on as our friends popped out and shouted, "Surprise!", which made our sensei's smile. "So, you decided to use us for your mission, huh..." Said Asuma-sensei as he took out his cigarette.

Choji took out another bag of chips as he spoke, "It was Naruto's and Hinata's idea... They are the ones that got everyone together and made this happen!"

Kakashi-sensei came up to us and put a hand on both of our heads and spoke, "Good job ladies..."

Naruto rubbed the back of her head as I poked my two fingers together in embarrassment. Gai-sensei then did a thumbs up and said that we should start to eat.

Sakura looked at her sensei and asked if we passed the test for which Kurenai-sensei rubbed her head and said that we all passed.

We all had a great time at the party... There were laughs and cheers spread throughout the room. Lady Hokage came down and joined us for the party since she was tired of working on papers.

Eventually, the party ended and the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai helped clean up after the party for which Lee-kun was very enthusiastic about cleaning it up in one minute.

Once we were all cleaned up, Naruto walked me home for which she gave me a hug then wrapped her red scarf around my neck, telling me to stay warm through the night as she kissed me on the cheek then ran off home.

I smiled as I walked into my house to see my father standing at the door, waiting for me. "Hinata..." I looked down in respect and shame as I asked what he needed.

He looked outside the window and spoke, "Naruto.. You have a special relation with her, don't you..." I looked up at him with shock as I stuttered my words as he hummed.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me what goes on with your relationship, as long as you keep up your training." He walked off as I sat down and slowly took off my shoes while thinking.

'Does he know... Is he going to tell the Hokage about our relationship... If he does... Will I see Naruto again...' I thought with a frown.

"What wrong Nee-san?" I stood up and turned around to see my little sister Hanabi. I was jealous of her strong abilities and her relationship with father, but I still love her in every way.

I looked down then looked at her with a smile, "Its nothing Hanabi... Just thinking about things..." She looked like she didn't believe me but then just shrugged then ran off.

I decided to go talk to mother so I went up to her room to see her sitting up on her bed, reading a book. I closed the door behind me as she looked up at me with a smile.

"What can I do for you Hinata dear?" I sat on the bed next to her, "Mother... Does father know of Naruto's and my relationship..."

She put her book down as she sigh and put a hand on my shoulder. "Kushina came over today and we started talking about the both of you... He may have overheard us... I will talk to him, okay?"

I nodded as she told me to get to bed so I went to my room, got undressed, put on my Pj's, then went to bed, thinking of what the next day was going to bring.

*********Time skip brought to you by making Fettuccine Alfredo noddles**********

Today was Christmas day and everyone was celebrating the holidays with gifts, presents, laughter, and joy.

My family celebrated the holiday with a special breakfast and a few presents that were passed around to show our appreciation for the special day.

I got a gift for Naruto to show how much I care about her. I barely put it into a Christmas bag and covered it with tissue paper.

I decided to take it out once more, before I go over to her house, to make sure that it is in the perfect condition.

Taking it out, I looked it over to see that the crystal hourglass that was about as big as your hand, but was very fragile. If light shines on it, it will start to glow and it will brighten up the room.

This reminded me of Naruto because her smile would always brighten up the room and her eyes would shine when the light shined on them.

I smiled as I put it back into the bag then said goodbye to my parents as I walked out the door and headed towards Naruto's house.

Once I got their, I saw that Naruto was barely walking down the stairs of her house while holding a Christmas bag that she probably wants to give to someone.

She saw me and yelled at me, saying hi, as she ran over to me and hugged me while saying Merry Christmas to me which made me hug her back, smiling, repeating the phrase back to her.

She pulled back and smiled at me as she said that she had a gift for me and I told her that I had one for her which made her nod as she grabbed my wrist and started to pull me.

I asked her where we were going with a flushed face as she laughed at my expression and she spoke, "We are going to see Kakashi-sensei! To go to the LGBT club!"

I smiled and nodded as I ran along side her as we ran to Kakashi-sensei's place.

We have gone to the LGBT club at any opportunity we could... After team meetings, after self-training, after anything. We felt like we belonged there.

Once we got to Kakashi-sensei's place, we knocked on the door. It took a few moments but he finally opened the door to see us standing there with smiles on our faces.

We said Merry Christmas to him for which he smiled from the behind his mask and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at us.

"Merry Christmas to you as well... I am guess you are here to go to the club, right?" We nodded in sequence as he told us to come in for which we did.

He put on his shoes and some warm clothes then put his hands on our shoulders then teleport us to the door that lead to the club.

The person guarding the door knew us well so he let us in without us giving him the password. We walked in and when people saw us, they shouted our names in glee and they greeted us as we passed them by.

Kakashi-sensei told us that he would be at the bar when we needed to go for which we nodded as we heard someone shout our name and we turned to see one of the couples that we have made friends with.

We talked for a while then the D.j stopped playing music as he said that he would take requests of music to play for which Naruto raised her hand and shouted, saying that she had a choice of music.

I was confused as to what she was doing as she ran up to the stage and whispered something in the D.j's ear as he nodded and Naruto took the microphone from him and started to speak.

"Hey everyone!" This got everyone's attention as she started to say a speech. "You all know me, but I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have to say that place has never made me feel more at home..."

This made everyone shout in glee as she spoke more, "And I have to say that I am happy to be with the love of my life, Hinata Hyuga!"

My eyes widen and my cheeks started to turn red as she gestured to me and kept speaking. "Because of this holiday of joy and love, I want to dedicate this song to her show my love to the person closest to me."

The music started to started as she started to sing...

"She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _[4x]_

She's just a girl and she's on fire"

Everyone clapped as tears were falling from my eyes as I watched her sing her heart out, just for me...

I ran up to the stage and gave Naruto a tight hug as tears were still falling from my eyes for which she hugged me back with full intent as she laughed.

Once she let go, she pulled out her bag, "I guess this is the time to give you your present..." She pulled out a bag then gave it to me for which I opened it and what I saw made more tears fall from my eyes.

It was a necklace that had two water drops over lapping each other with a diamond in the middle. What touched me the most was that one of the water drops had an inscription on it... "I love you to the moon and back."

I wiped away my tears as Naruto took the necklace from my hands as she told me to turn around for which I did and she put the necklace around my neck, putting it on me.

I looked down at my necklace with a smile as I then took out my present for her and gave it to her with a blush and she took it from my hands.

Once she opened it, she gasped as she looked at the crystal hourglass and she turned it upside down and the sand went down through the tunnel.

She put it back into the bag as she hugged me and thanked me for which I hugged her back, saying your welcome as we heard people awe at our hug.

We looked at them with a giggle which stopped immediatly when an alarm went off which made all of us go into confusion and shock.

The guard at the front door came in and started shouting, "We've been found out! We all need to get out of here!"

Then, Leaf shinobi came busting through the door which made everyone shout and they started running around, trying not to get caught.

We jumped down from the stage and ran towards the bar. Then, someone tripped me, making me fall. I felt someone pick me up for which I see that it was Naruto who pushed me away from her which confused me.

Then I see that she pushed me out of the way of a shinobi doing some wind Jutsu which knocked Naruto down. I see that she didn't back up which scared me.

I ran over to her to see that blood was coming from the back of her head which made me realize that she hit her head when she fell to the ground.

I shook her shoulders, telling her to wake up, but her eyes stayed shut as if she was dead.

A tear left my eye as I felt someone grab my shoulder so I turned to see Kakashi-sensei who looked at me with worry. "Hinata! We need to get you two out of here, alright?!"

I motioned to Naruto for which he picked her up and put her on his shoulder then put a hand on my shoulder then teleported us back to his apartment.

He then asked what happened to Naruto for which I told him that she hit her head on the ground when the wind Jutsu was played out.

He nodded as he said that we needed to get her to the hospital. I nodded as he told me to get Kushina-san and tell her where Naruto is for which I nodded.

He teleport himself to the hospital as I ran to Naruto's house as quickly as I could to talk to Naruto's mother. I knocked on the door for her to open the door and smile at me.

"Hello Hinata... Where's Naruto." I told her everything that happened in the club and what happened to Naruto for which she put on her jacket and shoes then followed me to the hospital.

Once we got there, we asked for the room where Naruto was in for which the nurse said that she was in room 203 on the second floor.

We walked up to the second floor and got to her room to see Naruto laying on the bed with bandages wrapped around her head while she was sleeping.

I walked over to one side and held her hand as her mother went on the other side and put her hand through her hair. I see that color has come back to her face and she looked better then she did at the club.

I felt someone put their hand on my hand so I looked up to see that it was Kushina-san who was looking at me with soft eyes.

I see her looking at my necklace as she spoke, "Naruto wanted to give you something that would show her love to you... She got it made at a jewelry store at the other side of town, two weeks ago."

I grabbed my necklace and held onto it as I looked at the knocked out Naruto who was laying on the bed.

We were there for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door and Kushina-san told the person to come in. It turned out to be Lady Tsunade who walked in with Kakashi-sensei behind her.

I stood up and bowed to her in respect for which she smiled, and put a hand on my shoulder and told me that I might one to sit which confused me but I followed her orders.

She sighed, "I thought that you would want to hear about what happened at the club tonight." My eyes widen as I grabbed Naruto's hand and stared at her, waiting for her explanation.

Lady Tsunade stared at me as she spoke, "Lord Third has known about the club ever since it started... I have read papers, seeing that he has tried to make Gay rights possible in the village so his people can be happy."

I stared intently at her, not knowing any of this information before, "He told Lord Fourth about this and he agreed about trying to take down the law of no gay relationships. Lord Fourth even found out of your relationship with Naruto so he did his absolute best to have gay rights in the village. And don't worry, I am about getting gay rights as well."

I looked over at Naruto with a smile, happy to know that her father tried his best to help Naruto in any way he can. He really was a good father to Naruto.

Looking down at our hands which were entwined together as I remembered something I wanted to ask, "B-But, Lady Tsunade... I-If you are f-fine with gay r-relationships... T-Then who a-attacked the c-club today..."

I hear her growl under her breathe as she spoke, "It was Danzo... He found out about the club and brought his Root to destroy the club."

I was confused as I asked who Danzo was for which she answered, "Danzo is one of the elders of the village and is the founder or leader of the Root. He will do anything to get his way..."

I looked down with sadness but then looked back up when she pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the contract that the Fourth Hokage made to allow gay rights in the village... All we have to do is to get Danzo to sign it."

She handed the paper to Kushina-san for which she spoke, "Everyone has signed it but Danzo, huh..."

I heard Naruto groan so I gripped her hand and looked at her to see her eyes open which made tears fall from my eyes. I hugged her which made her laugh as she hugged me back.

Once we let go, Naruto asked what happened for which Lady Tsunade came up to the side of the bed and told her that she hit her head on the ground, causing a concussion.

Naruto looked over at her mother and saw that paper in her hands and asked what it was for which the Hokage sighed and started to tell her about what she just told us.

Once she was done, Naruto was clenching her fists as she spoke, "Danzo... I heard my father talk about him and how sly he can be... How dare he..."

I put my arm around her as she smiled at me, but then she frowned again, "So, father knew that I was gay from the start huh..."

Kushina-san put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Just remember that he still loves you no matter what, okay..." She nodded as some barged through the door.

It was Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant, for which she was panting from running, "Lady Tsunade... Its Danzo... He's at Market Street... With all the people from the club rounded up!"

Naruto gasped as she got out of bed and I could see that she was still in her clothes as she said that she had to help them and her mom got mad because she was in the hospital.

She turned to her mom and spoke, "Mom... They need me... I have to help them..." She sighed as she looked over at Lady Tsunade as she asked if Naruto felt okay for which she nodded.

She sighed, "Alright, just be safe..." She nodded as I stood up and said that I was going as well which made Naruto look at me with worry then nodded as we both ran out of the hospital.

We got to Market Street to see a crowd of people in a circle, looking at something in the middle for which Naruto and I ran into the circle.

We saw that one of the Root members slapped a woman and said that she was scum for being lesbian which made Naruto shout, telling them to stop.

Danzo walked up to us as he grunted at Naruto, "I thought I saw you at the club this morning Namikaze... Interesting to think that you would go so low that you would go against the law. You even brought the Hyuga princess down with you..."

Naruto put me behind her as she spoke, "Don't bring Hinata into this... This is between you and me... Danzo..." He narrowed his eyes, "Are you threatening me Namikaze... Heh, just like your father... Useless..."

This angered, "Do not call my father useless! Let these people go! They don't deserve this!" I heard him chuckle, "I'll let them go... If you become part of the Root..."

This made Naruto's eyes widen as she spoke, "Root... My father told me about it... Its a dangerous place to be in... Not a good idea... But..."

She looked over at the woman who got slapped for which tears were coming from her eyes as Naruto sighed, "If you stop hurting these people... Then I will go..."

He snapped his fingers while chuckling as two of the Root grabbed her arms and brought her towards Danzo and made her knell before him.

I couldn't stand and watch him do this to Naruto so I shouted at him to stop for which everyone stopped and looked at me, even Naruto who looked saddened.

"It's okay Hinata... I will be fine..." Just then Kushina-san and Lady Tsunade showed up for which they were both shocked as to what was happening.

I shouted at Danzo to stop this for which he laughed, "She has to pay for her mistakes..." This made me clench my fists as I spoke.

"But I'm the one who made all the mistakes! I'm the one who asked to go to the club! The only mistake Naruto ever made... was dating me."

This made Naruto's eyes widen as she said my name in shock as Danzo laughed, "You're absolutely right, Lady Hinata. What kind of a girl would fall for another girl?"

This made me close my eyes as I spoke, "Maybe you're right, Danzo. But there's one thing you haven't considered." He asked what that was for which I looked up with determination and raised my hand.

"I'm gay, too!" This shocked everyone as I kept speaking, "If being gay means you're like Naruto... who never turns her back on you... and who's always there to pick you up when you fall... and loves you no matter how many times you mess up... if that's what it means to be gay... then, yeah, I'm gay, too!"

I heard someone say that they were gay to and I see that it was the woman who got slapped then other people started saying that they were gay too.

I heard Kushina-san and Lady Tsunade say that they were gay too. I heard familar voices say that they were gay as well so I looked to my left to see the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai smiling, agreeing with everyone else.

Then, everyone was saying that they were gay as well which made tears fall from my eyes, but they stopped when Danzo grabbed Naruto by her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"All right, fine, you're all dogs, but you can't change the law." I hear Naruto growl as she brought her fist up and punched Danzo in the face, making him drop her as she landed next to me.

"You know what Danzo, I change my mind... Because I'm gay as well!" She grabbed my hand as she said that line which made me smile at her as Kushina-san then came up behind us.

"All you have to do Danzo-sama, is sign this paper, and we can all get out of this in one piece... You are out numbered by hundreds of people... What are you gonna do..."

Danzo looked troubled as Naruto took a step forward as she spoke, "My father told me that all you ever wanted to do was to do the right thing for this village. Signing the paper would let you have a step forward in peace for our village, don't you think..."

He grunted then said, "Fine." Kushina-san walked up to him and gave him the paper as he took out a pen and signed the paper where his name was supposed to be and once it was finished, everyone yelled in happiness, now knowing that gay relationships were allowed in the Leaf Village.

Naruto hugged me for which I hugged back then she pulled back from the hug and put her lips onto mine with full force for which I kissed back and everyone cheered at our kiss.

Once we broke apart, the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai came up to us and started congratulating us as we thanked them.

I looked over at Naruto who was smiling brightly... This was my life... She was my life... The love of my life...

**********Time skip brought to you by working on summer homework**********

(Age 20)

Sakura and Ino helped me finish putting on my dress as I walked into the back room to see Naruto standing there with her own dress for the wedding.

That's right... Naruto proposed to me last month and today was finally the day of our wedding.

I walked next to her and looked out the window and smiled, 'Neji-nii-san... I am getting married today...' I thought as I looked over at Naruto to see her looking out at her father's face on the Monument.

Thinking again of which I am getting married to her made a blush come on to my face as I heard my little sister, Hanabi, say that it was time for the wedding to start.

Both of us turned to see her gushing at my dress, saying that I looked beautiful then she asked my father if I did look nice for which he smiled and nodded which made me smile and nod back.

I grabbed onto Naruto's hand as she gripped it back then looked at me with a smile and asked if I was ready to go for which I nodded.

Hanabi and my father opened the door and we went down the empty hallway then got to another door as we both walked in as the music played.

Naruto and I walked each other down the walk way because we thought it would be easier then both of us being walked down by our fathers.

I see everyone gushing at us as we walked down in our dresses then we got to the end of the walk way then we stood in front of each other as the Priest talked.

"Naruto and Hinata, have you come her freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up to the law of Christ and Shinobi?". We both answered with an "I will."

The priest continues, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Shinobi.". Naruto took my right hand with her own and began to speak from her heart. "I, Naruto, take you, Hinata, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.".

Now it was my turn, "I, Hinata, take you, Naruto, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will live you and honour you all the days of my life.". Naruto placed the ring on my ring finger.

"Hinata, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the sons, and of the Holy Spirit." I put the ring in Naruto's ring finger. "Naruto, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the sons, and of the Holy Spirit."

"The groom may kiss the bride.". We both smiled while we leaned in for our first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone cheered as we broke apart and Naruto grabbed me by my waist then lifted me up into the air and swung me around with a smile on her face.

I laughed as she put me back on the ground and we kissed once more. We then hugged as we laughed and tears fell from my eyes from being really happy.

This was my life... I love her... She loves me...

I know that we were going to have a happy life together...

Me and her...

Hey Guys!

That's the end of the story!

Tell me if you want me to make a sequel of this story about Shippuden, the war, or Boruto the Movie!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
